Change is good, according to some
by Zuppy116
Summary: After the death of his wife Linda, Wally is left with his kids Irey and Jai. Dealing with the absence of his wife while trying to raise his kids, Wally meets an undercover assassin running from her past.Having to work with each other on a mission will either kill them both, or heal all scars. With the help of the twins of course! Don't own Young Justice, and no OC's.
1. Chapter 1

The wedding was a complete success. The cake was huge, had three layers and two marzipan copies of the happy couple. The flowers were a perfect mix of roses, lilies and tulips embracing all rainbow colors. Linda's own pick of course. The guests gave touching speeches, except for Dick, who had given a none too charming hints about their honeymoon activities, which had earned a very satisfying slap in the back of the raven's head. Barbara was soooooooo getting a thank you- hug later. Aunt Iris had very teary- eyed given the biggest hug ever, while his uncle had repeated his wife's actions to his new niece-in- law, before turning to him.

"I'm so proud of you" he said while pulling his nephew to a hug. "Thanks Barry" Wally replyed squeezing his uncle even tighter. "Gongratulations Walls" was suddenly heard somewhere behind him. Uncle and nephew released each other to turn and look at the happy bestman making his way to them, a very amused redheaded woman on his side.

"Thanks man" Wally replied" Though, I don't think all the guests appreciated your little monologue back there" he said while pulling the other man to a one-armed hug." Especially, Linda's cousin, who I clearly remember trying to explain her son why he should forget ever hearing you speak".

"Please. In a few years, the kid will thank me for giving him a few tips" was the bestman's answered with a wink and a very devious smirk, before pulling away from his best friend, and bringing his girlfriend to his side. Barbara only rolled her eyes slapping her lovers hand a way, moving embrace both Wally and Linda. "

"Don't worry, I'll punish him for the little slip- ups in a worst way possible. The human guideline for loving will be spending a veeeery long time in the couch" Barbara whispered loud enough for the entire company to hear.

"Baaaaaaaabeeee!"

Dick's wining in the backgroung made the whole company laugh, and Wally could feel Linda relax beside him. Wally circled his wife with his right hand, pulling the bride closer to her husband. He knew the ceremony preparations had been stressful for them both, but especially his wife. A month before the wedding had been spend trying to arrange Linda's relative's flights from Korea. He wouldn't even think about the amount of work hours. For both of them.

So when the day arrived, he was more relieved than nervous. At least before they actually made it to the church. Wally's palms were sweating like crazy, and it wasn't because of the broken air- conditioning, his breathing was labored and somehow seeing all those people watching had almost made him past out. Almost. But the worst had been the sudden doubts running around his brain like a rollercoaster.

What if she doesn't show up? What if some psychotic nut-job figures out my secret identity? What if he kidnaps her? What if she dyes? OH MY GOD, she's still not here! WHY IS SHE NOT HERE?! Someone took her, right? I gotta save her! I gotta…OWW!

Apparently, he's thought's had been quite loud, resulting Dick to slap him. He turned around to give his friend a full- force glare, Roy smirking beside the head-slapping bastard. The only reason he hadn't punched back because Dick was currently holding the rings, which he would not lose, again, they were in a church next to a very strict looking priest and Wally did NOT want Dick to fall on Roy and hurt him while Lian was watching. The little girl could be quite scary when mad.

Suddenly the music started, and annoying best friend were lost from his mind at the sight of Linda walking towards him. He could feel his jaw hit the floor seeing the beauty before him. Linda was wearing a white, long silky dress. Her hair was in a topknot, a single white flower attached to it. Time seemed to slow and the crowd disappeared, leaving just the two of them. When Linda was finally in front of him, gracing him one of her breathtaking smiles that had won his heart, Wally's mind was free from all doubts of any kind. Because this… no her, right here beside him, was just right.

They both repeated the priest's word's like a mantra, meaning every word, never taking their eyes of each other. When he was asked if wanted to take Linda as his wife, he almost yelled "Well duh, just let me kiss her already!" but instead replied with a whole- hearted "I do". Hearing the same words from his wife's lips made his heart swell with happiness. When their lips finally met Wally couldn't hear or think except for one thing. I love you

Now hours later, back at their apartment were the party was held, they received endless hugs and congratulations from relatives and friends, the preparation nightmare being completely wiped out of mind. After Barbara had dragged Dick on the dance floor and Iris and Barry left to greet the Garricks, the happy couple was soon surrounded by other guests. Bart had found his way to his cousin with the happiest grin Wally had ever seen. "Gonrgrats cuz!" the brunette said embracing the redhead. "Thanks Bart" Wally replied, feeling his lungs being crushed by his cousin" Where's Jaime? I thought you came with him" Wally wondered noticing the Blue Beetles absence. "He got sick. I offered to take care of him, but he practically pushed me out the house telling me to come here" said the younger speedster, before releasing his cousin and hugging his wife. Linda lightly kissed the top of the boys head and told him to give Jaime her love. Bart gave a thumbs up, before spotting the food and then gone.

His old team came next. Megan gave him a gentle hug, followed by Connor who was slightly more akward, but the emotion was there. Kaldur shook his and Linda's hands giving them both his blessing for their future. Raquel pulled them both to a hug and her son Amistad gave them a bright smile and a shy wave.

"Elpuoc yppah eht rof snoitalutargnoc" came the magical congratulation from Zatanna Zatara, who wrapped her hands around their shoulders from behind with the familiar trademark smirk of hers.

"First one to make it West, better make it last. Oh by the way, there's a 911 situation on the front door. The Rouges told me to get you, they wanna say "Hi" without any heroes breathing on their necks. Whatever that means… You should hurry! I think Trickster smelled the cake" but Wally was already gone.

Wally was still extremely close to the Rouges, much to the surprise of every single hero. For the 25-year- old they were like a punch of big brothers and uncles, and was especially close to Jaimie, Hartley and Len. Wally had really wanted to invite to the church, Linda hadn't pretested, but he knew how the League would react. The Rouges might not be psychotic, well except for Jaimie who went nuts if he missed one episode My Little Pony, but other than that they were legit. Yet still broke the law, and sadly, that was enough. But he and Linda had still decided to send them invitations for the party, though they never received an answer. As the night had gone by without a word, Wally had seriously feared that they night not show up. Apparently, they did.

Wally had barely made through the living room, dodging the Lantenrs, nodding and smiling to passing guests and opened the front door, when an overly exited Jaimie had him in a bearhug. Wally heard a loud "BABYFLASH!" next to his ear, and a gruff "Let the kid breathe, Jaimie!" before he pulled to against another chest. He felt Hartley's arms wrap around him and the blonde whispered "Way to go kid, proud of you". Wally smiled against his friends shoulder and wrapped his own arms around the older man. "Thank you!" was the sincere answer before moving his gaze to Len, who was still standing outside making no move to come in.

Seeing the redheads wonder he replied with a simple "Sorry kid, too many capes in one place" yet opening his arms. "You gonna leave your dear old Uncle Len hanging?" he asked with a teasing grin. Smile spread in his own lips as he walked outside to greet his uncle with a hug."Thought you guys might not show up" Wally said.

"And miss our Babyflash's big day, not a chance" Len replied hugging him a little tighter. "Wow, our very own Babyflash got married. God, guess you really grew up, huh."Wally smirked at that.

"Yeah, just think about how old YOU must be. Guess people should start calling you Grampa Cold instead Captain" he said cheekily, earning a light slap at the back of his head." Don't push it kid" came the warning tone, but the older man failed to suppress a smile of his own.

A cough was heard behind them, and the two men turned to look at the pair of Rouges, accompanied by a smiling Linda."I brought cake!" she announced proudly. "So, this is the lovely bride who stole our baby's heart" said Hartley. "Enchanté boys" Linda answered, embracing both of them. Jaimie eagerly hugged back squeeling at mention of cake, while Hartley looked rather shocked. No one, besides Wally of course, had ever really treated them like any other ordinary folk. Over the years, Hartley had learned to trust only to himself, Rouges and Wally.

Linda released the younger Rouges and handing them their cake, before walking over to Len and pulling him to a hug. Len as well, was surprised, but still hugged back. After the token of affection ended, Linda turned to Wally" We should head back inside. Dick has gotten himself pretty drunk, and Lian is insisting to dance with the groom" "Wouldn't wanna anger our Princess" Wally said with a smile turning to Len.

"I suppose you guys are leaving now, huh?" he asked disappointment sneaking to his voice. He felt Linda slightly squeezing his hand. "Sorry kid, I don't think any of your hero friends would appreciate seeing our faces here" Len said with a sad smile of his own.

"Buuuut, caaake!" whined Jaimie, who had somehow gotten cake topping all over his face. Hartley rolled his eyes at his friend. "Sorry Walls, but Len's right. We should make ourselves scarce" he said before finishing his cake and placing the plate on the bureau. "We'll see you two later!"

Jaimie gave both Linda and Wally one last hug, thanked for the cake and then followed his friend outside. Len repeated Jaimie's actions, and whispered "You guys take care of each other, alright?" "You got it Uncle Len" Wally said with much more emotion than he dared to admit. "We'll post you some pictures from the wedding" he said as Len finally let the young couple go."You better."

After the Rouges had left, Linda and Wally made their way inside. Linda took the plates from the bureau, while Wally closed the door.

"It was nice for them to show up" Linda said giving her husband a small peck on the cheek. "Yeah, it was" he said with a small smile, before turning to his wife." Now, I believe I own a certain little girl the dance of her life" he said with well-known Wally smile.

3 Hours later

Clapping hands were heard all around Wally as he was helping his wife in the limo. Compliments from Dick I-was-too-drunk-to-remember-anything-from-my-best- friends-wedding Grayson, they had gotten themselves their very own personal driver who was currently loading the last remaining luggage, while trying to watch out from being stamped down to the sidewalk by the surrounding crowd. After his wife was clear, Wally himself made his way inside. The newly- wed were both waved and exchanged goodbyes with everyone. Wally gave a special little wave to a smiling Lian, who was currently sitting on his father's shoulders. The little girl waved back with the corsage which she had managed to catch, with a little help from Jason Todd.

As the limo finally took of, and the crowds cheers were no longer heard Wally finally closed the window. He felt a hand on his cheek turning him towards the waiting lips of Mrs. West. Wally smiled to the kiss, and wrapped his hands around his wife. The kiss lasted for what it seemed like a beautiful eternity, until their lips finally separated. Their hands remained around each other.

"Nervous?" Linda asked placing her head against his shoulder." You know, about this?" she added, her answer slightly muffled. "No. Not with you" he said smiling as Linda's breath tickled his neck. "Are you?"he asked.

Linda raised her head from the crook of his neck, and looked deep into his bright green eyes with her light brown one's. She brought her face close to his, their lips barely touching.

Just as she opened her mouth to answer, the car door was suddenly ripped open to reveal a bloody Dr. Zoom. The insane speedster gave Wally one of his maniac smiles, and before Wally had any time to react the supervillain had already grabbed his screaming wife beside him.

"You should saved her" Dr. Zoom said his grin matching Joker's." You should have been faster!" he suddenly yelled his voice filled witch rage, and strangely bitter.

"WALLY!"

His wife's terrified scream brought him out his terrified trance. Rage spread through his body like fire. No one would EVER hurt his wife. Ever!

"LET HER GO ZOOM!" Wally asked standing up ready to attack the man threatening the love of his life. The only thing stopping him from ripping the man's throat, was the knife held against Linda's own. He looked in to his wife's eyes, the fear in them crushing his heart. Help me!

"You failed her Wally. You killed her! SHE TRUSTED YOU AND YOU KILLED HER!" Zoom yelled in pure rage, his voice not his own. The voice was far too tender. Too familiar. Too much like the one he fell in love with. It was Linda's.

Horror was consuming his mind, as he noticed he couldn't move. His legs wouldn't let him. His heart jumped to his throat as Zoom moved hand slightly further away to soon strike.

"Please! Zoom don't! LINDA! PLEASE STOP!" Wally was screaming at the top of his lungs with tears running down his cheeks. He was vibrating in his spot, trying to reach his wife whose eyes were frozen to her captor in horror. She suddenly turned her eyes to Wally. She gave him one last smile.

"I love you" she whispered. The knife struck.

"LINDA! NOOOOOOOOO!"

Wally shot up from his bed. He's breath was labored and his heart was beating million times a minute. He covered his face with hands. A dream. A dream. Just a dream. Your awake now. It's alright. Except it wasn't. He was alone. His wife was gone. And these f*****g nightmares kept reminding him about it. They were always the same. Zoom holding a knife. His wife screaming. Him powerless to stop it…

After a shaky, yet much less rapid breath than it had been a few minutes ago, he removed his hands away from his face. For moment he just sat there, drowning in self- pity, before finally pulling his act together. He glanced at the alarm clock.

05:03 am

Great, he thought bitterly. Another three hour sleep. Defeated by his own self- conscious, he lowered his legs on the cold wooden floor of his bedroom, grabbing a T- shirt from his closet and made his way out of his bedroom. He closed the door as slowly and carefully as he could, wincing every time the door creaked.

He didn't want to wake his kids for another two hours. Irey was a nightmare when tired. The girl somehow expressed tiredness by running around the house and getting excited about every little thing. Last time she had stayed awake too long, Wally had found her dancing around the backyard hugging a very distraught squirrel with a bucket on her hair. Quite the job trying to explain your neighbor how your five-year-old caught a squirrel.

Jai on the other hand, would be in some kind of limbo between reality and dream. He would mumble about candy, flying elephants and once about a guy name Steven. Whoever that was. The whole sleepwalking routine was kind of comical. Except that onetime at school after a bad night when the teacher had held a surprise quiz. Mrs. Thompson had not been very amused. Neither had Linda. Ever since the two of them had been very strict on curfew.

Glancing towards the kid's bedroom, satisfied with silence, he made his way to kitchen. Maybe some early breakfast would help. He turned on the lights, the sudden brightness blinding him for a moment before adjusting to it and begun the fridge invasion.

07:15 am

Wally yawned loudly while making his way to Irey's room. He opened the bedroom door as quietly as he could revealing his sleeping eight-year-old daughter. The little redhead was comfortably cuddling her blanket, her other arm clutching the bunny plushy named Minny. Her tiny lips were slightly open as she snored. According to Linda, a West thing. Wally smiled gently at his little angel, then walking to his daughters bed, somehow managing to avoid all the doll's and plushies in his way. He knelt down next to Irey, and slowly started to stroke her soft, warm cheek.

" C'mon babygirl, time to wake up" Irey's eyes slowly start to blink, before sleepily turning to him. A small smile is formed on her lips. "M'rning D'ddy" she yawns and rubs her eyes. " Morning angel, sleep well?" after receiving an eager nod, he pats her head slightly and stands up. "Brush your teeth and dress up. I'll go wake your brother"

"Kay!" is the chirpy answer, and suddenly a red blur has already stashed out of the room and a door is slammed shut in the distance. Superspeed, gotta love that.

Wally is surprised when he enters his son's room only to fing him already awake and all set. The ravenhaired is wearing a pair of jeans, a red Flash T- shirt with a black hoodie. The boy is sitting on his bed, Gameboy in his small eight- year- old hands. Jai's eyes were dead- set to the screen, not giving his father a single glance.

Wally felt a stab in his heart at that. Ever since Linda's death, Jai had closed himself and shut everybody out. Not being a speedster often made feel like an outsider in the family, and with Linda gone, that hole between them just seemed to grow every day. Jai wasn't making any contact with his classmates, whom had all long given up. Wally also had received several calls from the principle expressing his concern over the boys dropping grades and apparently, fights with older boys. To put it simply, he was in constant battle with his only son.

"Morning son" he said carefully, not wanting to start this morning with a conflict. "Am I still grounded?" came the simple dismissive question. Wally still hadn't gotten any eye- contact. "Yeap, we agreed on two weeks. You still got three days to go, kiddo". There was no answer. Just a small beep from the game, probably from getting high scores.

"You brushed your teeth?"

"Yeap"

"Go to the kitchen then, I made breakfast"

"Whatever"

And that was it. The conversation was over. Done. Finished. There were no "I love you" or "okay daddy", just simple, emotionless replies. And it hurt. Would it always be like this? When the kids would move out, would "whatever" be the only goodbye he'd get.

With a sigh he exited his son's room and made his way to the kitchen, where his daughter was drinking orange juice while pouring cereals in her plate. Irey's hair was in two adorable pigtails, and wearing a bright yellow top, a pink hoodie and sky- blue shorts. Irey wasn't a skirt type.

"Hi daddy!" Irey squealed, taking notice of her father's presence. "Hey angel!" Wally found himself answer with the same amount of excitement as his daughter, smile already in place. Irey's joy was contagious. "You ready for school?"

"Yeah! Tammy and Lydia said they are gonna tell me a secret, which I can't tell you obviously, coz you're a daddy and daddies are boys, or Minny coz she's a blabbermouth or Jai, coz his a boy too and then we'll…."

Wally just listened, very amused with Irey's logic, yet didn't question it. Because mornings like these were the only things keeping him from slipping. The existence of his two kids making his life worth living. Their family was smaller now, but they'd survive.

Jai soon made his way to the kitchen, only to be pulled into a conversation, quite one-sided though, with his sister. Wally felt his heart swell with happiness when he saw a small smile on his son's face.

Yeap, definitely worth living.

After dropping his kids to school, Wally drove home, got changed and stashed out of the house. His civilian identity might be on a well- deserved vacation, but Flash wasn't. Flash was never on vacation.

Wearing his red, lightning bold marked uniform, he took pleasure making his way through the city streets. Running had always been a break from everything. His veins filled with adrenalin, the rush of excitement clouding his mind and pure freedom ahead. No therapy worked better for a speedster than a couple hundred good, long laps around Central City, the home for all speedsters.

Finishing his morning patrol, stopping a couple of muggers and getting a free milkshake as a thank you, Flash took of to the nearest Zeta-Tube. Quick flash of light, a tingling sensation and he was thousands miles away from his home. Stepping out of the Zeta- Tube, Wally let his gaze wonder around the Watchtower, which was still, you are welcome Dick, slightly whelming. Making his way through the white halls, aided by his speed, Wally finally came face to face with the whole League of Justice and their both amused and annoyed gazes.

"Your late, Flash" was Batman's all too terrifying to be legal welcoming speech. Wally gulped and nervous laugh escaped from his mouth. "Sorry, got caught up with some muggers and.." "Flash" "Yes?" "I don't remember requesting any excuses. Sit down." Batman wasn't quite yelling, but he sooooo didn't have to. The silent, yet deadly promise of pain, misery and death in the Dark Knight's voice was heard by everyone in the room, causing a small shiver through their spines and feeding their nightmares. Wally didn't waste a single nanosecond taking his place next to Nightwing, who despite the fact that he wasn't a League member, still always got called to these meetings. Dick gave him an amused smirk, followed by a 'shut up' from the redhead.

"How's Damian going?"The not- so- mad- anymore ginger asked. "A lot better, thanks. Kid doesn't throw knives when his upset anymore." Wally smiled amusedly at his best friends proud answer, before taking a notice that everyone were, once again, staring at him, and Batman was, one time too many, glaring at him.

"Sorry" Wally tried to sound as sheepish and pitifully small as he could, hoping to escape the unwanted spotlight. Batman took pity, and turned his attention to the screen.

"Yesterday morning, another Star- lab teck was stolen by a yet unidentified squad of mercenaries. Security cameras down, fingerprints gone, cargo taken and eight security guards dead in less than three minutes, making this the fifth case in the last three weeks. Both employer and cargo unknown, Interpol has agreed to work with the League and our two undercover agents."

Giving everyone a second to absorb the info, Batman turned to speak now directly to the League.

"The next Star- lab shipment is leaving tonight from Star City on a train to Washington. Undercover agent's job is to secure the cargo, identify the employer and subdue all mercenaries. Interpol will work with Star- Labs, trying to identify the cargo's contents."

"And who are the undercover agents, exactly?" Hal Jordan asked.

"For this mission I've chosen Flash" Batman didn't even get a chance to finish the speech before he was already up and standing. He hadn't been in a undercover mission for ages! Wally opened his mouth to object but Nightwing beat him to it.

" Batman, this mission involves highly trained assassins, not to mention Flash's long break from undercover missions all together. Maybe someone else…" Batman raised his hand to silence his former protégé. "Flash's intelligence with science and good reputation among Interpol qualifies him for this job." Great! Thanks a lot brain! But still he couldn't go against Batman's logic. Since Star- labs were unwilling to help with identifying the cargo's contents that might fall on their shoulders, and not too many Leaguers knew about Star tech.

Alright, I'll do it" Wally finally announced. Batman nodded at him, before once again turning to the computer and new images covered the screen.

This time instead of warehouses, the pictures were about a woman. The woman had blonde hair, quit tan skin and wearing a yellow and black combat uniform.

"Your other partner will be our agent working inside the Shadows" This got everyone's attention. "Since when do we have an inside agent?" Hawkgirl yelled reflecting everyone's thoughts. The only one not looking surprised was Nightwing, who merely narrowed his eyes. People were starting voice their thoughts quite loudly now. "Since I recruited her two years ago" This time Batman's voice was a lot louder, daring anyone to challenge him. "Batman, you should have told…" Superman started. " She requested me to keep this, 'partnership' between as small amount of people as possible, for her own reasons" Batman's firm tone shut everyone up, though few of them still had something to say about their apparent agent. Those standing returned back to their seats, but Nightwing remained tense.

"Who is this agent?" everyone turned to Martian Manhunter, who had been silent during the whole ordeal. The green Martian's tone was not outraged or angry, merely curious and intrigued. He had never faced a Shadow agent in battle, but even he knew how lethal they were. Anyone who had managed to remain undercover among them, while aiding the League for two years definitely had his respect.

"Tiggress"


	2. Chapter 2

Change is good chp 2

5 miles to Gotham city

Artemis was fidgeting in her seat, as drove along the highway. The useless pile of trash, once upon a time called a car, was working on it's last miles not too promising noises coming from the back of it's engine. The inside wasn't appealing either. That damn smell coming from the back seat made her eyes burn, and unwanted salty tears ran down her cheeks. The aged front seats smelled better, yet felt like rocks covered with tissues.

The car might be garbage, but it kept her alive. The less attention, the better. Still, even after five days of driving, she still kept her eyes on the side mirror. No music, distraction. No going for a refuel without a gun, unnecessary not to mention stupid risk. No credit cards, traceable. Change mobile, disposable ones only. And above all, no name. Not ever. Not the real one anyway.

Artemis felt a slight headache forming, not because of the smell, but because of the mission. She was taking a risk. A big one. And she didn't like it. But she kept her word, and she ALWAYS paid back. Even at the cost her life.

She ran a hand through her blonde hair, frowning slightly at how stiff her fingers were. Her knuckles were almost completely white, and a tingling sensation ran through them as she allowed blood to return to her veins, by easing grip on the wheel. But only a little. She gazed at the ancient radio, begging for some, no any, distraction from this nerve- breaking tension. ' Oh what the hell, I'm dead anyways'. Excepting her logic this one time, she reached to press the on- button, and soon Skillet covered all other noises, even the screaming engine.

Her heart jumped to her throat as her phone suddenly started ringing. Frustrated with her jumpiness she answered.

"Yes" came a little harshly than she'd liked. "Artemis?" Artemis's anger melted instantly at the sound her mother's distraught voice. "Hey mom. How are you?" "Forget me, what about you? I heard your coming back to Gotham, why?"

Artemis's eyes widened at her mother's words. How could she know… Jade. Had to be. Giving a passing traffic sign a short glance, she collected herself before answering. "Thought I'd pass by to see you." Lie. They both knew this.

"Oh please, do you really think I don't know you? The last time we saw each other, you told me you'd never come back to this city" The anger Artemis had felt before returned now with full force at her mother's words. That day was a forbidden subject. Her eyes narrowed, and knuckles was again ran out of blood. " I'm here for a job, and don't worry. I'll be out of that hellhole as soon it's done" her voice now as stone.

"Artemis, wait…..!" but she'd already hang up. For a second, she considered crushing the damn thing in her hand, but she was satisfied with just throwing it away from her as hard as she could. Focusing back in the task at hand, she took a few calming breaths to clear her head. So much for a decent Tuesday. Well, no matter. As soon as this whole mission was over and done with, she could back to her life as she liked it. No strings attached. She reached for the seat next to her's, grabbed her bag pulling it closer. One more look towards the mirror's to check for any unwanted companions, before pulling the zip up revealing her uniform.

4 miles to Gotham

Show time.

Buddhaven 17:03

Dick Grayson was not happy. Not one bit. His teeth felt like they were going to be cereal, considering the amount of pressure he was making them endure, while pacing around his and Barbara's bedroom. He'd meet Artemis in an hour, close to the Zeta- Tube five blocks away from Crime Valley. The pacing picked up speed. This mission was all together a risk, not only to Artemis but for Wally as well. He had kids for crying out loud! He understood Batman's logic, but c'mon!

The Pity-party came to an end, when he heard the sing- song voice of his daughter. Before he could make it outside his room, the door was thrown open with a bang, a floating figure pulling him to a hug. "Hi daddy!" Mar'i looked up from her father's stomach, her long, seriously long, raven hair flying around them both. Her bright shining green eyes looked at him with such admiration, it made his heart melt. ' I don't deserve you'

" Hey Starshine! School okay?" He asked, kissing the crown of Mar'i's tiny head. "It was fine. But Kyle made fun of my accent again" Mar'i's voice lost some of it's eagerness. Dick's eyes hardened as he embraced the center of his life harder. Because of her Tamarenean heritage, her English was slightly clumsier than other kid's her age, having lived most of her seven- year- old life with her mother. People who made fun of her caused his eyes to see red, Mar'i's suffering reminding him of his own struggles with English languages. Living in a Romanian family his early life, then being forced to learn a new language hadn't been easy. Neither had his classmates.

"Does daddy and Uncle Jason have to form alliance with baseball bats again?" Emphasis on the word 'Bats'. Mar'i giggled at him, knowing he wasn't serious. About the baseball bats, that is. "No, Lian said she'd beat them up with Chris" Dick felt enormous pride and gratitude towards the kids mentioned. Lian was the overprotective big sister/ best friend he was grateful his daughter possessed, and Chris on the other hand might have a slight crush on Mar'i. He'd talk about it with the boy later.

"Well, if they need help, they know who to call" "Call about what?"came the new voice from the doorway. Watching the beautiful father- daughter moment was the one and only Barbara Gordon. Her position in her wheelchair too comfortable, and smirk far too amused, while holding a tray with three cups in it. Hot chocolate no doubt.

"Just about some trouble at school" Dick answered his girlfriend with a meaningful look, while giving a cup to Mar'i. Barbara took the hint, giving an almost invisible nod, before turning all attention towards the girl she had come to love like a daughter. "You know Mar'i, I was cleaning the attic this morning and I found my photoalbum. Wanna see some pictures of your dad?" This got the little girl Dick was holding very excited.

Cup forgotten and placed on the nightstand, Mar'i wiggled out her father's arms, flew to Barbara taking her into her arms (Tamaranian super-strenght) leaving Dick alone in the room facing an abandoned wheelchair. The father shook his head amusedly, before making his way out of the bedroom, making his way towards the living room where his girls had made residence. Barbara had taken his hot chocolate with her.

"Who's this adorable little girl?"

"That's your father sweetie"

"Why is he wearing girl's clothes?"

"That's his old uniform. He was going through a pixie- phase."

"Oh. He's not gonna do it again is he?"

"Trust me, NEVER again."

Second thought, he was just fine going back to sulk in the bedroom again.

Central city 17:06 pm

Wally was watching television with Irey and Jai, whose eyes were still glued to the flashing screen in his lap. None of them were really focusing on the show. Just some lame talkshow with a pompous host interviewing some actor who none of them knew anything about. Probably another one of those vampire movie stars again. Those guys were always on TV.

Ripping his eyes from the screen, Wally looked at his watch. Still time for the mission, but where was Aunt Iris. His aunt had promised to look after the kids while he was gone, Wally still not willing to let anyone outside the knows-all- about-speedsters circle. Irey's speed could sometimes get out of hand if she wasn't careful, and he didn't want to risk it. Iris had practically been his mother, his own never really supporting his decision to dedicate his life on superheroing. His aunt had his respect, love and trust. Which was why he was extremely worried when she still hadn't showed up.

His worries soon forgotten as the doorbell rang, and soon hugs were exchanged all around. Irey did most of the hugging and talking, Jai giving his great- aunt a small nod, before heading for his room.

"It's sooooo cool that you're here Aunt Iris! Wanna make cookies? Daddy doesn't know how! One time he almost burned the whole…..!" Quickly as lightning Wally covered his daughter's mouth with his hand. That incident would stay in the house. At least, in what had been left of it after he had set it on fire.

"I'd love to make cookies! I brought some ice cream as well" Iris smiled gently at her nephew's niece, giving Wally her 'as if I don't know about the kitchen incident' look. Irey pushed her father's hand out of her face, beaming at the two grown-ups, running to tell her brother about their soon-to-come fun night.

After the girl was out of sight, Iris's face became more concerned as she turned to her nephew. " I take it that Jai is still…" Iris didn't finish the sentence. She couldn't. "Yeah" Wally sighed, defeat crushing his shoulders. "I don't know what to do anymore"

Iris grabbed his forearm and led him to sit on the couch. Iris gave him a nod to continue. Wally's gaze dropped from his aunt's face to his lap. Saying these things out loud was a lot harder than he'd thought.

"He doesn't talk to anyone anymore. When I try, he shut's me out, or starts yelling. He doesn't focus on school anymore, his fighting and rude to his teacher's. And when someone mentions Linda…" he had to stop there. He couldn't say it. He could barely think about it. Wally squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the tears trying to escape.

A hand covered his, another one stroking his cheek. Wally opened his eyes to see the sad, understanding eyes of his aunt. Her bright green eyes glowing with unshed tears of her own. "It's okay" her gaze held his. Swallowing, his voice shaking he finished.

" He.. he just, shut's out from reality. He's just standing there, his eyes unfocused. It's like his not even in this world when it happens. For hours he just stares. A- and then, he screams." Wally took a shaky breath, a flashback playing in front of his eyes. Jai lying in the hospital bed, screaming, begging for his mom. A doctor pressing the needle in his son's arms. Even in his sleep he begs for her to come. She never does.

"Oh Wally" he hears next to his ear, as Iris embraces him, her soft hand caressing his head. Wally wraps his arms around her, hiding his face in her shoulder, just like all those years ago after horrible nightmares.

"It's just gonna take some more time, alright honey. It's gonna be okay. You're not alone."

That was just it. He was so very alone. He had two jobs, two kids and his overwhelming guilt to deal with. A penny from each time he'd wished that Linda was here would have made him a millionaire by now. She was the strong one. She'd combed Irey's hair, gotten Jai to laugh, forced him to watch all those sappy love movies, which actually made him cry and then they'd just hold each other. They didn't need anything else. That moment, their kids, family and friends, they were everything.

Wally allowed his aunt hold him a little while longer. For a moment, picturing someone else.

Gotham City 18:15 pm

Artemis's patience was at it's peak. The Nightdork had couple more minutes before she'd go. Even with the protection offered by her armor, she felt exposed. Her eyes ravaged around every corner and window. One unnoticed spot. One clear shot. One douchebag paid well enough to finish the job, and that was it. The Shadows wanted her dead now. Playtime for Artemis was over.

A loud bang brought her out of her musings. Turning around, sword in hand she attacked. 'No thinking, just lot's of blood' ran through her mind. Her dad's old saying. Just aim and…!

She stopped herself, taking notice that the so- called threat was nothing more than a stray kitten, looking for food from the trash can. The once probably adorable looking creature was tearing the plastic bag to shreds. Eyes screaming for pure hunger the kitten hardly took any notice with her presence. It's black fur was dirty, and looked like a badly trimmed bush. It's eye was swollen slightly, probably from an infection.

She felt like ending it. Just finishing it's life before it'd witness any of the horrors she'd seen. Make it quick and painless. Most ways to die in Gotham weren't that merciful.

"Hey" and she was once again caught of guard. She turned towards the dark figure casually leaning on a wall, observing her. His expression unreadable.

"Took your time" Tigress answered, Artemis now gone. Professional assassin remained. "Got caught up in traffic. How you been?" 'Pretending to care now', she thought skeptically. 'Cute.'

"Save the etiquette for your ladies, Nightwing. I'm here for the job" Tigress wasn't in the mood for games. The faster they'd do this, the faster she could leave this city and never look back. Nightwing raised his hands in surrender, a very amused and playful smirk in his lips. "Whatever you say." with that he turned around, motioning her to follow.

"Streets or roofs?" he asked.

"Roofs" was the simple reply. A quick nod, and then game on. The acrobat and the assassin sprang into action. Nightwing using his grappling hook, while Tigress preferred the old fashioned way. You want to get up, you climb.

Once on top, they took off.

18:29 pm

Artemis wasn't sure what she'd expected, when Nightwing had told about the Zeta- Tubes. Sure, they had covered the basics, about them teleporting your molecules to a floating space station inhabited by a group of superheroes, who all despised everything she was by the way. Why was she doing this again?

"I'll go first. Once I'm gone, you take my place, wait a couple of minutes, okay" Nightwing was making this all sound just a little too easy. Rolling her eyes, she nodded. Satisfied with the answer, he gave the rusty old call box a few codes. A quick flash of light and then nothing. Swallowing her guts down her throat she took his place, and waited.

After three minutes she seriously considered dropping this case and leaving town. Like right now. She had sold the car to the junkyard. Good riddance! She could always steal one. Dump it to some ditch, once out of town. Stolen cars could be traced. She'd probably head for Colorado. Never been.

She managed to stop herself from screaming in suprise as the call box suddenly came to life. For a moment the hideous trash valleys of Gotham, then white halls and far too many people for her liking. She recognized each of them, not trusting any of them. The Tigress in her told her to attack, kill and get out. The Artemis part told her to grow a spine. She'd handle this the only way she knew. Being a badass and tell them to stay the hell back.

"So everyone, this is Tiggress"

One of the figures made her way closer to her. The women was older than her, had the same blonde colored hair as she did, a black top with a matching blue jacket, some gray leggings and combat boots. Obviously a martial artist. A man dressed in a green uniform made an effort to stop her, only to receive a deadly gaze and a 'shut up'. Green Arrow no doubt.

'A threat' Tiggress was screaming again.

Sensing Artemis's tension, she stayed about three good meters away from her. The older woman gave her a smile, not a patronizing one like you give to a scared little girl, or a fake smile like you give to your teacher while you really wanna blow his brains out. A real genuine smile, like you give to a co- worker. A trusted partner. Even if trust had nothing to do with this.

"I'm Black Canary. Welcome to the Watchtower." A gloved hand was offered. Normal people would have recognized the gesture as a formal, yet kind way of considering you as a part of their social circle. Artemis wasn't normal. In her mind the hand pointing towards her was a weapon. A snake waiting for the mouse to come close enough. Over thirty years of experience was objecting towards the course of action these people expected from her. A flashes ran through her eyes. Her father yelling at them. Hitting them. Destroying them.

'If someone get's the upper hand, you break it!'

Forcing her father's voice back in to the nightmares of her past she grabbed the hand, maybe a little too harshly. For a moment Artemis was afraid she'd take it as a sign to start punch- talking, only to find herself shocked as Canary smiled and shook back, not seeming to mind the pressure of her grip. Something flashed across the older woman's eyes. Something Artemis never thought she'd get from a cape.

Understanding.

The gesture shared between the two females seemed to encourage everyone to make their way towards the younger blonde. In twenty seconds tops, she had repeated the handshake with every person in the room, with a slightly lesser force. The tension still remained, but some ice was definitely gone.

"Tiggress" A much darker, yet the only familiar voice filled the room, shutting out everything else. Artemis turned to look at the only person in sight, she gave rat's ass about. "Batman" she replied just as courtly. Artemis could feel everyone's eyes on her back. This was the first time they've heard her speak. Suppressing the urge to show her certain finger to everyone behind her, she kept her dark blue eyes in Batman's masked ones.

"I trust that Nightwing already gave you all the details." Not a question. Yet she nodded back. " You'll take off in five."

At that she frowned. She was dressed up, gun's loaded and dying for a good exercise. What the hell were they waiting for?

"What am I waiting for exactly?" she asked. Suspicious of the weird silence followed by her question, she turned to Nightwing, who had suddenly found his feet all too interesting. What hadn't he told her. Artemis opened her mouth to voice out her question, when it hit her. It wasn't a WHAT. But WHO. Oh hell no!

"You didn't tell me this mission involved a partner! " The outraged scream made everyone step back. The assassin was back. And she wanted blood. "You said this was a solo mission!"

"Tiggress, listen. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I knew you wouldn't have taken the job if you did" Nightwing trying to reason with her. A small part of her knew that. A much bigger part didn't care.

"I DON'T DO PARTNERS! SOLO, OR NO DEAL!"

Her breath was rapid and uneven. The oxygen tasted like iron, and eyes felt like they were being stabbed from every direction. Her memories were beginning to retell themselves. Flashes, words, faces. Him. Cam… NO! 'Shut it out! Forget him! He's gone'.

Before anyone could make a move to help her, she suddenly raised her other hand, squeezing it with her other one. The League could only watch as the woman in front of them kept pressuring her hand, her figure relaxing and breath evening. No one dared to move any closer, in fear of another seizure. While everyone else kept staring at her with confusion, Canary's eyes widened in realization.

Tiggress was returning her psych back in the present by causing herself physical pain. A trick she herself had used on multiple times when she'd been a lot younger, and inexperienced on how to handle mentally destabilizing emotions, usually caused by a mission gone wrong. A good trick, worked quickly while battling in the frontlines, but didn't fix anything.

"Tiggress" she called carefully. The younger blonde suddenly raised her chin up, the coldness in her eyes from before returning to them. She fixed her posture, absorbing the coldhearted assassin aura around her again. The pained victim they had witnessed only seconds before was long gone. Anyone walking into this room right now, could never even begin to consider the possibility of this woman having a break- down.

After pulling herself together, and mentally crushing herself for that little emotion run- through. She was better than this. She wasn't this weak. She wasn't a fragile little girl. Not anymore.

"Alright I'm in. But the partner had better stay out of my way" She might as well have said punching bag. Her tone seemed to bring everyone out of their trance, except for Batman and Canary of course.

"Deal" Was the Dark Night's short answer.

A very uncomfortable silence followed that. Artemis gazed around the group expecting a clarification. When none came, she turned back to Batman.

"Anyone mind telling me who my partner is?"

A computerized female voice suddenly announced the arrival of a new presence. Out of the bright light stepped out a redhaired male, wearing a black uniform, a pair of goggles covering his eyes. "Hi guys! Sorry I'm lateeeeeee…!" The male's all-too-cool entrance was spoiled by two left legs, and a misplaced step. Artemis looked at the guy lying now in her feet, after a VERY painful looking series of somersaults, not to mention yelps, his face now facing the metal floor.

A groan, and a pair of the brightest green eyes she'd ever seen made contact with her blue ones. "So you're my partner, huh?" the guy asked her sheepishly.

Artemis turned towards Batman.

"You've got to be kidding me"


	3. Chapter 3

Change is good, according to some chapter 3

Warnings: This chapter death, but nothing major. And sorry about the misspellings and all that:/ English is not my native language, but I'll work on that. Promise!:) Enjoy! Hopefully… Thanks for the revs btv, all noted and much appreciated

18:35 pm a board the Bio- Ship

Zatanna was running out of jokes. During the past twenty- five minutes she'd tried to break the ice, with no luck whatsoever. The tension in the Bio- ship was so thick you could cut it with a pair of scissors. She had volunteered to fly the two 'undercover agents' to Star City, since M'gann was in Mars, somehow expecting this to be more fun, and a little less awkward. Flash and Tigress were currently facing away from each other, making no effort to bond. She guessed something must have happened back at the Watchtower.

She sighed leaning back and just focused on flying. Just a couple more minutes to go.

Wally was not in a good mood. The cause of that sitting just a few meters away. The moment he had gotten back on his feet at the Watchtower, after his none too dignified fall, the assassin had held a quite long speech about him being an amateur. Batman had eventually shut her up, but the distasteful look remained in the woman's face. Trying to make a polite- ish conversation before taking off, had earned him 'a shut up'.

So no. They didn't get along. But whose fault was that? So not his! He didn't know what the blonde's problem was. And honestly, he didn't care. He had plenty problems of his own. Like this ridiculous monkey- suite he had to wear for undercover. Well, at least he had a good excuse for wearing sunglasses at night.

"We're here!" Wally's eyes shot wide at the wake-up call. Straightening his pose slightly, he gazed down at the area below.

The station was civilian-free. Only people being Interpol agents and some Star- lab folks. The whole cargo was brought from Star City center by a single truck, along with like a dozen Interpol patrol cars. Here the cargo would be loaded on the train, where it would make it's way straight to Washington with him, Tigress and some Interpol agents.

The Bio-ship made a smooth landing, which Zatanna would brag about forever, about fifty meters away from the station, out of sight. The less the whole League got involved with the case the better. Quick 'good luck's and 'goodbye's were exchanged. Once the passengers were out, the Bio- ship took off, leaving him and the mood- kill alone.

Without a word, Tigress started making her way towards the people waiting, leaving Flash standing there by himself. After noticing his companion already thirty feet away, Flash made a weird noise at the back of throat, before speeding next to her.

The silence was tormenting him. Speedsters were open and friendly people by nature, ever the cliché, and despite his dislike towards this woman, he should still at least try to face this like a grown-up. Maybe he'd give the small talk one last chance.

"So umm, you like sports?" Okay, wow! If she hadn't considered him as an idiot before, now she definitely did! He mentally slapped AND kicked himself.

"No." The reply was short and emotionally lacking. Flash didn't give up though. His funeral.

"Animals?" He seriously needed to pick his questions from someplace else, then his daughter's first-class interview project. Might work great on six- year- olds, not so well with trained killers his age.

"No." Her voice was becoming a lot more dangerous right now. Her steps picked up speed, wanting create some distance. "Favorite color?"

"Blood red." Flash gulped at that.

"R-really? Any hobbies?" He asked hating the way his voice shook.

"Eliminating things that annoy me. I like to hang them by their sex organs"

Alright, NOW he'd stop trying to be friends!

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJY

Once the most traumatizing walk of his life finally came to an end, they were soon greeted by two Interpol agents. The other one was a male, maybe in his forties. The guy had a dark hair, light skin and a slightly bend nose. Probably compliments from the job. He, like all the other agents was wearing a dark-blue suit, a gun hanging comfortably under the jacket. His friendly smile lightening the tense atmosphere.

The small woman next to him was another case entirely. Her thin, pale face was set on a distasteful frown as she observed them carefully behind her glasses. She was young, maybe twenty- eight or less. Her hair was on a tight knot, which seemed to be pulling her face back slightly.

"Hey! Theodore Edwin Interpol, at you service." The guy's good mood brought a genuine smile on Wally's face as well. A representative of a government agency, who didn't think they were nothing except a group of outlaws was definitely refreshing. Even Tigress lessened her signature glare, giving the man a simple nod.

"This…" Edwin motioned the woman. "is my partner Maddison Forbes." She gave Flash and Tigress a curt nod, scowl still in place. Edwin rolled his eyes at the female before turning back to them. "Anyways… You guys will stay in the fifth carriage with the cargo. My partner and I will stay in the first carriage with the driver. Any urgent communication will be handled through these."

Edwin gave both a pair of com- links, giving them a second to place the properly. "Other Interpol agents will cover patrolling all seven other carriages. You'll be kept aware of anything happening in the train."

Edwin motioned Flash and Tigress to follow, as he led them closer the train. The loading was done and people not needed anymore were making their leave.

"Welcome to your new home during the next hour!"

Edwin and Forbes stepped in to the train first. Just as Flash was about to follow, a hand grabbed his forearm. Flash turned to look at Tigress, whose cold eyes, even when hidden by sunglasses held his, the iron grip adding more pressure on his poor arm.

"Don't get in my way."

Those words weren't a threat. But a promise. One he should keep, if he wanted to live to see his kids tomorrow. Yet instead of fear, he felt annoyance. He was done putting up with her shit. Collecting all his courage, determined not to chicken-out, his voice dropped at the same level of steal as Tigress's.

"If you stay out of mine."

For a moment, he was sure she'd punch him. Or kill him. Or worse. Her expression was still deadly, but slightly studying. After a quick measure in character, the hand holding his own let go, the blonde's expression back to it's unreadable scowl.

"Whatever, Baywatch."

With that she boarded the train, leaving Flash to recover from his heart attack. Allowing himself to breath once more, he fixed his sunglasses slightly and made his way in. He headed for carriage, ignoring the looks he got from everyone. What? Hadn't anyone ever seen a pair of outlaws exchange threats with each other?

After finally finding the right carriage, he grabbed the handle, twisting the metal object. A click was heard. Thinking back at the conversation with his female companion, his eyes suddenly widened in realization.

'Had she seriously just called him a Baywatch?!'

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

19.00 pm Star City

Lian Harper was biting the head of her pen, glaring at his English homework. A thousand word essay about some author no one knew a damn about wasn't legal, was it? She had always known that her English teacher was actually a demon in disguise, but this was just cruel. Well, at least now she had a new target for her new set of sharpened arrows. Mom' birthday presents were always the best.

An inhuman growl came from the back of her throat. She slammed her head on the table, while burying her hands in her dark hair, grieving her existence. School. Officially. Sucked!

The cell lying next to her started ringing. Without looking up from the depths of her misery, she reached for it bringing it close to her ear. Grazing the caller the permission to hear her voice, she raised her face from the table, and accepted the call.

"Sup?"

"Hey Kitten." Lian's heart leaped to her throat recognizing the familiar voice. "Mom?"

"The one and only. How are you?"

Lian's grip on the phone tightened considerably. A huge stone was removed from her heart. She hadn't seen her mother in three months, since she had accepted the smuggling job in Iraq. She didn't really know the details, but Uncle Ollie shouldn't speak about family matters in their house thinking she couldn't hear.

"I'm good." She smiled. "Dad's allowing me to join Young Justice. He says I'm finally old enough." The hug- fest after that had been quite big. "That's my girl. Finally a member with actual talent."

Lian was touched by her mother's words. She knew her mother had fought with dad about the subject, not wanting her daughter anywhere near crime- fighting. Eventually, she had relented. Not happy, but allowed it. Which was why her blessing to join the Team meant a lot.

"What can I say, perfection is a family trait." God she missed this. Missed her.

"That it is. Kitten, I need to speak with your dad." Lian's other eyebrow rose at that. Her parents avoided talking at all cost these days. And Damian thought HIS parents had a complicated relationship.

"What about?"

"Lian, please."

Lian wanted to keep on questioning, but stopped herself hearing her mother's tired and scared tone. This was serious. Jade Nguygen wasn't easily scared. She got up from her seat and stepped out off her room. "Just give me a sec."

She found her father watching television. If you define snoring in the couch, other hand thrown over the eyes as watching. She walked over to him, careful not get too close. Roy was usually on high alert after a mission that stole some beauty sleep of his.

"Dad?" She called gently. Mumbling and groaning the redhaired man awoke from his sleep, and started stretching his sore limbs. "What is it?" The question was slightly strained by the sleepy tone.

"It's mom. She wants to talk."

Now Roy Harper was fully awake. Sore limbs forgotten he shot out off the couch and grabbed the remote to shut down the television. His wife's attempts to make contact with him always meant trouble.

"Hand me the phone." Lian did as her father asked.

"Jade."

"What? No I miss you? Good to hear your voice? Haven't talked to you lately? Glad you're not dead? Just my name?" Roy rolled his eyes.

"Why'd you call?" Roy grimaced at his harsh voice, and threw an apologetic look at his daughter, hating that she had to hear her parents talking like this. "I need to talk to you."

"You are." Jade growled in the other end.

"Privately." He turned to his daughter giving her a silent request. The girl's temper took over her posture, her hands on her hips she gave her father the don't-you-dare look, inherited from her mother. This time Roy's gaze was more stern, leaving no room for an argument. She gave up.

"Give my phone back when you're done." With that she left.

"What is it Jade?"

"Being keeping an eye on the Bitch League lately?"

Roy plopped back to the couch, deciding to ignore his wife's insult towards the people he worked with. She didn't try to kill them, and that was the biggest token of affection she'd ever give them. "Not really. I've spend all my none existing free time tracking down drug lords. Why?"

"Apparently Batman recruited Tigress." It took a while for the info to go from his ears into his brain.

"The assassin?! The member of the League of Shadows assassin?" He didn't even try to be quiet this time. He was so killing Ollie for keeping him in the dark! Again.

"Ever heard from a background update? An EX- member!"

"Alright, alright! Sorry, didn't mean to hurt your friend." Geez, why was so hard to have a simple conversation with his wife without him ending up as the bad guy.

"Not a friend." He could hear his wife taking a deep breath.

"A sister."

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJY

Star- lab train 19:10 pm

Artemis unconsciously sharpened her sword as she sat on the floor. She kept glancing at the watch, glaring at the minutes. Edwin's last report had been about ten minutes ago. For now, things were good.

Artemis switched from her sword to her knifes. One her father's greatest, not that there were too many, was that you should always carry a knife. Never ran out of bullets. Easier to hide. Her mother hadn't really approved. But then again, she didn't stop it. Or her husband.

The train made another turn, result being her partner to be woken from his nap. Trying to block out her partner's yawns and not so appealing stretch, she turned her attention towards the knife. "What time is it?" Of course he still HAD to keep talking to her.

"Ten past seven."

"Anything happened yet?" "Besides you telling Edwin all about your dance lessons back in third grade in your sleep?" Artemis had to fight back a smile seeing the red spreading through the guy's face. Maybe not the smartest guy around, but amusing. Very amusing indeed.

"O-oh, so-o umm" And stubborn apparently." You liking the trip so far?"

"Don't really do trains. Or people." That came out a little harsher than she had intended.

For a moment neither of them said anything. Artemis kept waiting for another question. Which never came. Awkwardly Flash stoop up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess I should stop disturbing you then." She watched the guy walk next the door, leaning his back against the wall. She felt a slight pang in her conscience. It wasn't his fault that her life sucked.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to say something, they were both momentarily thrown out of balance, as the train hit the brakes. Once she recovered, Artemis turned her head to check the condition of her partner, when all went dark. Not good.

She grabbed her sword, sharpening her senses encase of an ambush. "Flash! You alright?" She called through the darkness , begging for an answer. Her mind calmed slightly at the sound of a groan. "I'm good! You?"

"For now!" She reached for her ear, attempting to contact with Edwin. All buzz. "The coms busted! Run to the first carriage, I'll stay with the cargo!" Artemis reached her hand towards the direction the cargo's location. Once making contact with it, she positioned herself closer. "What! I'm not leaving you here by yourself!"

Artemis groaned. Idiot, adorable, stubborn AND had a heart! A real dream guy!

"There's nothing standing between the cargo and the mercenaries, except us and Interpol! While we're here chatting, they're probably being slaughtered like animals! SO GET OUT THERE! GO!" She roared.

He cooperated.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJY

Wally picked up speed as he run through the carriages. Where the Hell were all the agents?! And more importantly, where were the bad guys? Even with the lights out, he could tell there was no one around. For one, he hadn't crashed into anyone.

Finally arriving at the first carriage, he slammed the door open. No driver, Edwin or Forbes in sight.

Wally carefully walked closer towards the controls, but stopped halfway as his shoe made a strange 'plop' sound. He reached down with his hand and soon made contact with liquid.

He let out the loudest scream of his life, as a hand grabbed his and pulled him over the floor. Squinting his eyes, he was able to catch a glimpse of the familiar face.

"Edwin?" Wally grabbed the man's shoulder, wrapping his other hand around his back, supporting him. Once positioned securely, he brought his hand from Edwin's shoulder to his neck, begging for a pulse. It was weak. And fading. "Edwin!" he called. "Stay with me, alright! Stay with me!"

Suddenly the injured man was visible clearly, as the lights were back on. Wally was momentarily blinded by the brightness, wishing it gone as he fully saw the agent's condition.

The man in his arms was pale, his eyes lased to the ceiling. His was breathing rapidly, but the oxygen wasn't helping the bleeding. Wally swallowed the taste of vomit at four deep slices in Edwin's chest. The blood pool around them was spreading.

"Edwin!EDWIN! Stay conscious alright! You gotta stay awake, man! It's not your time yet!" His calling got whatever was left of the man's consciousness. "That's it! Just keep your eyes open! Just stay awake!

Wally's heart broke at the look of acceptance the man gave him. He knew he was going to die. Wally watched as Edwin struggled to raise his hand, bringing it close to Wally's own. Edwin opened his fist, allowing some object fall from his hold, to Wally's.

The Interpol agent gave Wally one last smile, before his gaze turned to something no living soul could see. His hand dropped to the ground, followed by a single tear.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJY

Artemis's gaze was pulled to the ceiling, as the lights were back on. 'Guess the speedster found the off- switch.'

Adrenalin kicked as soon as she lowered her eyes back on the ground, her heart in her throat. All Interpol agents were standing right there, surrounding her. Their red eyes didn't ease her worry the slightest! Pointing her weapon at them, she held her ground, daring them to try anything. Where the hell was Baywatch?!

Suddenly an ear- piercing sound came above her, as the ceiling was ripped off by… Wendy Forbes? The small woman's eyes were glowing bright red matching her co-workers. What the hell was going on in here?!

"I see you still involve yourself with business way out your league, my dear."

No! Not him.

The cold and calculating voice made Artemis's blood run cold, pure fear and rage blocking all thoughts and emotions. She swallowed, for a moment she closed her eyes, begging that this was a dream.

She turned to face the man who hunted her dreams and followed in the depths of her shadow. The dark and golden uniform matched hers, the build muscle under it trained to kill and a single, cold eye freezing the very souls of his victims.

Her old mentor.

Deathstroke.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJY

I'm not that good with describing action and in my opinion this was horrible, so I hope this chapter didn't claw your eyes out. After the action is over and done with, I promise the story will star focusing on the twins, especially Jai. But Irey will have her spotlight too ;)

Please review, they help me improve !


	4. Chapter 4

Change is good, according to some chapter 4

Warnings violence in this, but I'll do my best to minimize it

Once again, thank you SO incredibly much for the reviews! They're the ray of sunshine in my school- centered life! Stupid exams…. Anyways enjoy the chapter! :)

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJY**

" Go to Hell."

Artemis growled at her old teacher through gritted teeth. Her sword was now dead aimed on Deathstroke, who merely observed not looking a bit intimidated. His single grey eye revealed a tiny glimpse of amusement.

"Now now, is that the way to greet you old mentor? Your father always said that you were the polite one." Deathstoke moved closer to her, not giving the metallic object in her hand any attention. Artemis's blade was only inches away from his armored chest.

"That you were the one who submitted. The one who obeyed orders without question." Artemis just stood there. She did her best to mask all emotion, trying to look like the words of her father weren't affecting her. While trying to block out the series of memories brought back by these words. Deathstroke of course saw right through this.

Pushing the blade away from him with his palm, he leaned over to her face to whisper:

"The one, whose loyalty went beyond her grave"

She didn't hold back. She lunged at him her sword aiming for his heart. Deathstroke dodged each attempt, before knocking her off her feet, aiming his fist towards her head. Before the impact, she pushed herself of the floor with her hands creating some distance. Before she could get a proper foothold he was already coming for her.

Her old mentor made an attempt on her stomach, which she quickly dodged. Seeing an opening, Artemis managed to kick his face, but knew all too well that it wouldn't have much effect. The guy was practically immune to pain. She maneuvered out of his reach before he could grab her, before once again leaping towards her opponent, sword and mind set on winning.

Through to his reputation, Deathstroke soon got the upper hand, despite the slight injury. As he quickened his pace between punches, Artemis found it hard to keep up. She managed to stop some punches with her sword, but Deathstroke was years ahead of her in combat.

With one brutal move, he grabbed her shoulder, earning a pained scream as he dislocated it, turned her body to face his delivering one last punch to her ribs. She gasped from pain, trying to regain her breath only to have it all knocked out of her as he struck her body straight to the carriage wall. Her vision was unclear, and her body felt like it would soon shatter. Her weapon was gone.

"You really are a disappointment without your bow." Deathstroke collected some force, before once again bringing his fist to meet her face.

"Do you know how easy it would be for me to kill you right now?"

Another punch.

"To take revenge for what you did to my son?"

Punch and kick. The taste of iron running in her mouth was practically choking her. With great effort she managed to push her head back to face his, ignoring the bodywrecking pain. Her spunk returning to her, she looked Deathstroke straight in the eye.

"Grant got what was coming for him."Her sadistic smirk didn't waver even after the series of punches wrecking her whole body.

After what seemed like hours, Deathstroke finally stopped punching. She spit blood, her smirk turning in to a grimace. She was done with this.

"If you want to kill me, the DO IT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" A hand grabbed her collar, pulling her to his face. His eye held her gaze, giving her just a small glimpse to his soul and the anger inside it. Suddenly he brought his finger to her cheek, wiping away a single drop of blood. He brought her face over his shoulder, his mouth next to her ear.

"Why would I kill you when you're so weak?" His voice was cold and somehow playful. Like this little guessing game was his own personal joke, and the catch behind it would be her own demise. Something bloody and tragic no doubt.

"No. I will wait till you'll be the strongest you can be. When you can endure pain and no weapon can harm your body. Then.."

His voice dropped in to the quietest whisper that shook her whole being.

"..I will destroy everything in this world that you've ever cared about. Your mother. Your sister. Your little niece. Making sure that each and every second they'll beg me to kill them. And I will, letting them know exactly who they died for. I will watch you fall apart to the brink of insanity over their bodies. How your selfhate consumes you, the selfdisgust spreading through your soul like a plague. And then..."

Deathstroke didn't even bother to finish the sentence for her to hear before he delivered one last punch this time making her lose consciousness.

"…Then you have my permission to die."

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJY**

Deathstrokes POV.

Slade looked down at the body lying pathetically on his feet. His once most promising student nothing more than a shadow of her old self. How the mighty had fell. Taking his son with her.

His fists clenched as the memory of his son flooded back from the dark depths of his mind. The stubborn character with the temper and nature of his father. The boy whose dream was to be even stronger soldier than his old man. Always vowing to protect his little brother and sister from harm.

He hadn't been a good father. It was no secret. The day his enemies had invaded his home, cutting through his youngest son's throat, destroying his marriage to Adelaine and revealing his darkest secret to his family. His job.

The woman who had once looked at him with such love and adoration had screamed at him. Blaming him for ruining their life. For almost killing their sons and betraying her trust she had grabbed a gun and shot his eye. She had told to stay out of her children's life, and Grant had agreed with her for the first time in his young life.

The wounded bond hadn't improved, mostly due his lack of trying, but when Grant had decided to join the Shadow's he knew he had to draw the line. Ra's al Ghul might pay good, but took failure bad. His son was young and reckless, he was bound to mess up.

He had made mistakes, and hunting down two traitors would have given him a clean slate. The other traitor dead and his name, carved on a stone had been the result.

Slade turned away from the unconscious woman and walked over one of the Interpol look-alikes. "Call our ride and clear the cargo, we're done here."

After receiving a nod, Slade walked over the carriage wall, placing a metallic object to it. Hi pressed a couple of buttons, earning a slight peep. Slade gazed at the timer which had just come to life.

01:00

00:59

Slade made his way over to the minions already prepared with their work. He grabbed one of the ropes thrown down for him, and enjoyed the view from above the soon blown up train. He hoped that Flash would soon be finished with his own problems to help his partner. The end he had planned for her was much more… classy than simple explosion.

He wanted to see her heart being crushed as had his. He'd do it for Grant. For his family. For Joey, Rose and Adelaine. The Shadows might have hired him to get the Star tech and kill the last remaining traitor. With the tech he'd compromise. He'd work with other assassins, swallow his pride and take orders. But when it came to killing Artemis Lian Crock, that was on his terms.

Slade gave the passing vehicle one last glance, before he started climbing towards his transport. Slade Wilson might be a horrible father. He could never bring back his children's lost childhood.

But he could make their killers beg for the safety of Hell.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYYJYJYJ**

Wally was almost completely out of juice by the time he had smashed the last android. Not long after Edwin's death, these things had crashed through the windows, door and the window. Superspeeding with the undercover suite was hard, and his metabolism was graving for attention.

After the fake agents were spare parts on the floor, he took a deep breath trying to collect himself. Maybe this mission had been a mistake after all. Wally glanced at Edwin's body one last time, truly praying for the existence of a better place, before taking of back to Tigress. He really hoped she was alright. And that hhe wasn't too late.

Wally ran through the carriages, taking notice how his hunger was really affecting his speed. He swayed slightly on his feet, before slamming the carriage door open. His eyes widened at the sight. In an empty carriage, a blonde figure was lying bloody on the wall. 'Oh God no!'

He sped to her side, repeating the actions with Edwin to his partner. Her pulse was strong, and there weren't any stab wounds so she most likely wasn't dying. But the blood running down her forehead made his minds replay the incident only a few minutes ago.

A peeping sound in his right caught his attention. He turned towards the sound, silently begging it wasn't what he thought. 'Today is not my day'

00:07

Adrenaline and whatever strength his body still possessed made Wally's body work without even realizing it. He quickly, yet mindful towards her injuries grabbed her and ran at the back of the train. A two- door-train really didn't earn the designer his highest regards.

Wally placed his other hand and allowed his molecules to pick up speed. He had never learned his uncles technique to go through solid objects, but making them explode so they could get the hell out of there worked just fine. The door gave under the pressure and flew meters away from it's original position. Wally jumped his body completely drained.

00:01

The wave of pressure, ear piercing sound and bright light soon took over his sense of reality. The impact threw Wally in such a speed it made even him dizzy. A glimpse of sky, grass and blonde hair each taking their turns in his line of vision. Wally held the person in his arms tighter, as he felt the flying lose power. He maneuvered Tigress so she wouldn't hit the ground, but that was really bad news for his back.

All air was pushed out of his lungs as his back made contact with the solid surface. The moving didn't stop there, but Wally managed to stop the last few rolls. He really didn't feel like rolling anymore!

For awhile he just lied there, trying to comprehend the fact that he still lived. He glanced down at Tigress to check her condition. Not better, but definitely not dead. Thank God! He didn't think he'd ever get tired of saying that.

He reached to his pocket to make sure the object he had received from Edwin was still there. Once the solid object touched his fingertips he just sunk there. He was nauseous, starving, the grieve he felt towards the fallen comrade in crime fighting and the survival of his partner were overwhelming his brain.

The corners of his eyes were filled with black dots, soon spreading in fool cover. The trees above became fuzzy and the control over his limbs was almost gone. With one last great effort, he combed his hand through his partner's hair, taking comfort of her presence. Finally he lost consciousness, hearing his children's joyful laugh echo through his head one last time.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

19:20 Central City

Jai stared at the screen of his computer while ignoring his sister's insisting. "C'mon, just one game!" His redheaded sister's wining had stopped being amusing about five minutes ago.

"No! Play with Aunt Iris, I'm busy!" Jai' protests only seemed to provoke her, his typing already getting messier because of Irey, who was pulling his sleeve. "She asked me to get you, it's no fun with just two players!"

"Bite me." She stuck her tongue out, her composer becoming very stern. Her hands on her hips made her look so much like Linda. She might be like a copy of her father with looks and speed, but when it came to temper it was all her mother.

"You used to be fun. We used to play all the time together, but now all you do is play your STUPID videogames and fight with dad! What happened to you?!"

That's it! Jai rolled his chair to glare at her. His eyes suddenly loosed all evidence of ever belonging to an eight-year- old boy as he hissed at his twin.

"Maybe I realized I can't stand my family! Maybe I can't stand dad who constantly thinks less of me, or relatives who look down at me like I'm some criminal! Maybe I can't stand that the fact that the only person I could put up with in this family is DEAD!"

Irey looked at him her eyes wide and sparkling with unshed tears. Never had Jai yelled at her like that. Never. Sure they fought sometimes, but they could stay mad at each other two hours tops.

"What is going on in here?"

Neither of the kids turned to look at the redhaired woman who had just arrived at the door. The twins merely stared at each other silently. Their eyes had a stare-down, their eyes containing emotion no outsider could ever begin to read. That included Iris.

Eventually Irey opened her mouth.

"Jai doesn't want to play, it's just the two of us" Her voice cool as ice, she made her way back to the living room. Iris watched her go, then turning back to the boy.

"What was that about?"

Her question got no answer as the boy turned back to his computer. Iris sighed deeply, not wanting to break her boundaries she closed the door leaving the boy alone.

Once Iris's footsteps were no longer heard, Jai quickly clicked the Youtube away, and returning to his earlier texting.

The person talking to him was an older guy, probably in late teens, who sometimes shoved up at their school yard. When Jai had first seen him, he figured the dude was probably someone's big brother or something. But no one seemed to recognize him

One time he had heard some older boys talking about some 'juice' he offered. They said it made them feel good, like their heads were in the clouds or something. He wanted to try that.

During recess, Jai made his way over the guy and asked him about the good stuff. The guy's smile was slightly creepy, but soon overlooked as the guy promised to bring some 'juice' to him. The guy gave him his number and told him he'd text when he'd bring it.

***Got your stuff. See ya after school, behind the parking lot next to the warehouse.***

Jai stared at his phone for awhile, not sure if he should answer. He hardly knew the guy, and what if someone saw. The older boys always shut up about it when they spot a teacher. Would dad get mad?

Suddenly the thought about his dad brought back the enormous wave of depression he had felt over the last few months. The cell in his hands shook as his hands felt like jelly. The depression in his mind was already lessening his sleeping hours and his temper. The guilt for yelling at Irey made his conscience weep silently to his ear. Maybe if he'd take this 'juice', it'd make him happier. Maybe his family would be happier than to. Maybe he wouldn't miss mom so much anymore. Maybe it'd stop hurting.

***You sure it's gonna work?"***

Jai managed to keep his hands steady as he typed the answer. Once the message was send, he wrapped his arms around himself. He suddenly had a bad feeling looming around like a cold breeze. Surrounding him and replacing oxygen with frost.

Jai jumped as his phone peeped in his hands. With a few flips the phone revealed the message.

***Trust me kid. It's pure extacy.***

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Okay, not all too happy with the way Deathstroke was presented in this, but I hope he wasn't too horribly described. And even if he was, he won't be around for awhile so you don't have to worry about choking on your blood over this.

Sorry about presenting Artemis's sadistic side like that, but I really wanted to flash some of that anger and pain she carries and channel it. Not to mention the killer/assassin wibes.

You probably already know the 'juice' the creepy guy in the school yard is 'giving'. OH Jai! Don't do it!

Anyways it's been fun, hopefully not too depressing, if it was absorb happy thoughts Bye ya guys!

PS. Didn't kill Wally and requesting for revs :)


	5. Chapter 5

Change is good, according to some chapter 5

Hi guys! The action is over for now, and time to gather around for the bonding part Finally!

Anyways thanks for the revs !

Enjoy!

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYjYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

_White_.

_Pain_.

The ache all over her body pushed away the sweet, mind filling oblivion. Artemis's headache was a mix between concussion and the blinding light. She tried to move her body for a more comfortable pose only to make her hiss in pain. God, what the Hell had walked over her ribs? Even breathing was starting to cause pain.

"_Artemis_?"

Her mind went on full attack- mode as she shot her eyes open not giving a damn about the light. Her body jumping away from the stranger's reach, her hand started to look for any potential weapon.

"Artemis calm down, it's me!"

Her eyes reclaimed vision making the figure backing away from the bed slowly a lot more clear. A male, very familiar one, was starting to form in front of her, details refreshing her memory. Black and blue uniform, raven hair, that voice.

Nightwing.

She allowed her body to sag back on the bed, immediately causing the feel of regret towards the action. The impact had provoked her fractured chest to make it's self known. Nausea took it's place soon after. Artemis constantly had to swallow to prevent her diner from appearing. After she was confident that she wouldn't throw up, she turned towards Nightwing, who had returned to her bedside.

"Where am I?" Her voice was raspy and a little too weak for her liking. A glass of water was soon brought to her lips. She parted them gratefully, the burn in her throat diminishing noticeably once the cooling liquid floated down. Even her headache seemed to lessen.

"The Watchtower infirmary. We found you both unconscious."Nightwing placed the glass on the table next to her bed, before seating down next to her. Artemis took note of his exhausted and pale face. The guy had apparently fought stress for awhile.

"Is Flash okay?" Artemis couldn't deny the wave of worry and concern over the male who had probably saved her life.

"His fine. Just low on fuel. We gave him nutrition through his veins, and he woke up about twenty minutes ago. It took Batman's threat and some bindings to keep him still, since he still has a major concussion."

The corners of his mouth rose slightly, the quirks of his playful personality showing. She supposed he was used to his comrade's antics. The humor dyed slightly as he glanced at the bandages around her chest. "Though you're ribs took the worst beating, you're lucky there wasn't any internal damage."Artemis ignored that.

"How did he get a concussion?" She wasn't aware what had been going on with her partner since the ambush.

"There was a bomb in the same carriage with you. He found you knocked out and bleeding. He got you out, but his superspeed was gone by the lack of food. He didn't make it far enough."

Artemis's eyes widened in confusion. He had risked his life, for HER?! Why? They weren't exactly in good terms, and had pretty much flunked the whole dynamic duo- thing. Not to mention the whole frigging mission! So why… why would he knowingly risk his life for her? He owed her absolutely nothing.

Nightwing seemed to notice her wonder.

"Flash is a good man." Her attention returned towards her friend, hoping his words would offer some answers. "His bound by his duty to save others even at the cost of his own life. Not just because it's his job as a hero, but because of his naturally caring personality." Behind the domino mask, his eyes gazed at his memories, his words reflecting his own observations through the years.

"That personality doesn't pick persons based on past grudges or arguments." She absorbed his words if she didn't still quite comprehend them. "I know he can sometimes be rash and impulsive and frankly, doesn't always think things through clearly enough…" Nightwing's voice became more affectioned towards the end.

"… but his someone I'd always trust to have my back."

For a long while neither of them said anything.

Comfortable with the silence, Artemis observed the room she was in. Not that there was much to look at. Besides her bed, a small table and chair Nightwing was currently sitting on there really wasn't any other furniture. The walls were dull white, with some punch- holes carved quite deep.

'Not all patients are too cuddly when waking up, I see'

Her neck was getting stiff. This lying around for a long while was feeding her impatience.

"Help me sit." her blunt question turned Nightwing to look at her incredulously. He opened his mouth to object and lecture all about the stuff she couldn't care any less about.

"Please."

Sighing he relented. Standing up and walking closer, he wrapped his other arm around her shoulders while the other wrapping under her legs. She shot him a glare at that. She didn't do bridal- style. He shrugged it off and slowly brought her body to a sitting position.

Artemis bit her teeth together determined not to make her pain known. Even the slow phase didn't stop her from internally gasping as she was lowered to lean against the bed's back. Taking a deep breath through her nose she closed her eyes for a while, feeling the disgusting vomit reach her mouth. Another series of swallows followed, and it was over. Artemis carefully opened her eyes. Everything was a little unclear, but otherwise she was good. Her ribs still hurt like hell. Damn Deathstroke… what Deathstroke.

The full mission returned with full force, as the painful memories and words made place. Her old mentor, the Interpol agents, the threat… 'Dammit!'

"It was Deathstroke." She managed to gasp, turning her gaze to Nightwing. He nodded.

"Batman managed to analyze the remains of the bomb. Took a while, but this isn't our first rodeo with him." Nightwing once again sat down. "He also found some pieces of the 'agents' aboard. Androids. Ingeniously programmed with perfect knowledge covering their personality and background. You weren't the only ones fooled."

Artemis could only imagine the size of the scandal the government would throw at the whole Interpol. Sending a dozen fake- agents to a train with an entire shipment of STAR- labs finest technology, with the whole operation printed in their circuitry down to the last detail. She was almost afraid to ask.

"And the REAL agents?"

Nightwing's face darkened. His shoulder lowered in defeat and sympathy. She didn't need an answer to know.

"Dead. The police found their bodies washed up in Metropolis beach about an hour ago. Deathstroke wanted us to find them."

Artemis's eyes went shut. Deathstroke was making an example. The dead agents were just the beginning of how many people would suffer because of her. She shouldn't have come back.

"So the mission was a failure. We lost the cargo, Deathstroke got away and we have no idea what he stole." It would have taken a lot less, than the old protégé of the world's greatest detective, to notice the anger and frustration creeping in to her voice and features. Artemis didn't handle failure well, growing up with a father who used to break her limbs if she didn't succeed with the task given. Failures made her feel weak and incapable, something she had worked greatly to change.

'It's a simple fact, little girl. The world ain't gonna hold your hand when something goes wrong. You fight or you die.'

She really needed to remove her father's voice from her conscience.

"Not completely." Artemis turned to look at him skeptically. What could have possibly made this mission even somewhat successful?

"Agent Edwin managed to give Flash a hard drive, containing all details about the delivery to Washington. Apparently Interpol was suppose to deliver the information to the two of you, before the attack."

"So Edwin wasn't…" "No. He was on secret mission in Afghanistan ordered by his superiors. He came straight to you, so he wasn't taken."

"Is he…" Even one survivor would do.

"No. He was ambushed just like you two." 'But he was alone.'

Artemis silently grieved the fallen agent. She hadn't told Flash, but the two of them had chatted while the brunet was napping. Mostly she had listened as Edwin had laughed at Flash's sleeptalking, but they had exchanged some words. From what she had gathered, she knew he had a son who lived in France with his boyfriend. The fondness and pride when he spoke of his son made even Artemis smile, as she sat beside the human chain saw, snoring in her ear. She wasn't particularly fond with kids, but was happy to know someone besides her niece who had good parents. A good father above all.

"I can't do this."

Her voice was cold and full of steel. The Tigress turned to look at the hero next to her, who was taken by surprise. "I can't finish this mission."

She knew the prize she'd pay if she chose to stay. A prize she wasn't ready to pay. Her heart had already been ripped out her chest, on that day in Gotham, when she and Cameron had… 'NO!'

She placed her other hand on her wrist unconsciously, pressing the old battle scar from that day. The physical evidence of her lost. She forced those thoughts at the back of mind, allowing presence to cover them behind the stone walls, dangerously close to cracking. She couldn't keep hiding from the pain forever. But she could try.

"I'm sorry. I'll pay my debt some other…" "Artemis, I understand. " Her eyes widened at that. Of all people in the world she honestly hadn't expected a member of the Bat- clan not to be driven to finish the mission at any cost necessary.

"I know what Deathstroke's return means to you and your family. Trust me, I understand completely how dangerous he is. "A hand had found her shoulder and offered it a small squeeze. The comforting contact didn't ease her mind, but it didn't stop her old ally from doing his best.

"We didn't save your life that day in Gotham for you to lose it while paying us back."

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Central City 14:00 pm

Tucker Renalt had his eyes upon his surroundings, as he waited his newest client. He had almost already been caught by the principal twice already. He'd have to be more careful while marketing around the little twerps.

An amused smirk grazed his young, yet mature face at the thought of the miniature idiots. Or as he called them, their parents wallets with half the brain. He had sold drugs to these kids for almost a year now. His selling technique simple, yet affective.

He'd look for bullies and rejects, these cliques being the easiest to manipulate. He'd play the cool older kid role, challenging the gang's leader bully's masculinity. Like headless chickens, the rest would be forced to follow the 'cool guy's' lead.

Bang, a dozen new addicts!

With rejects he had to be a little more gentle, and never too pushing. Rejects wanted an escape from their messed up world. All it took was a promise of sweet freedom and the greatest feeling in the world. The first time had to be clearly instructed down to last detail. The first time FREE would create the hook, the second PAID try would create the addiction. Then would rain down the cash.

Tucker pulled a smoke from his pocket and lit it up. The nicotine filled his mouth soon suppressing his own little addiction. Blowing the smoke slowly through his lips he could feel his nerves calming and the graving lessened. He ignored the dirty look from an old woman who sneered at him in disgust, debating whether she should open her mouth or not.

After a particularly dirty look the old woman quickly scrambled away, dragging her small Chihuahua with her. Tucker still couldn't quite relax before the woman had completely vanished from sight. He had already had to abandon three schools because of nosy grownups. He owed the Two- Face's gang for pretty much his entire living. Losing anymore costumers was not an option.

The definitely-not-legally-earned phone rang in his back- pocket. Tucker glanced around the parking lot checking if his costumer was in sight. He tossed the cigarette in the ground stamping it once before picking up.

"Yeah?"

"_Hey Renalt_."

Tucker gulped at the sound of his boss. This wasn't good. Gibson's minions always made the employ- concerning business. He only ever called when someone's carrier was over, along with his life.

"Boss! I- umm I'm…."

_"I know what ya doing ya idiot. Ya wanna know what I'm doing? Well let me tell ya! I've doing some accounting with my crook's a/c's. AND guess who's tha lucky lad, whose account is dropping closely somewhere around FIFTY THOUSAND DOLLARS_?!"

Tucker had never being so happy to be miles away from his boss. The guy had this little habit of expressing himself with bullets.

"L-look Gibson, I-I'll pay you back soon I- I P-PROMISE!"

The man let out an amused hum. Tucker could hear Gibson's armchair creek. "_Oh I know you will Renalt, but your little candy- sell ain't gonna cut it_."

"But, that's the only gig I got!"

"_Well congratulations, ya just got another. We just got an order from Derren Kingston. Apparently his other… candidate got killed. He wants another one. A younger one_."

A prostitute.

"_If Kingston likes it, he'll pay us handsomely. Enough to even cover the little gab in your account AND make your costumer mishaps forgotten. You've got till midnight_."

With that the call was over, and the death-deal was set. Tucker ran his hand through his sweaty hair. He needed another smoke, and he needed it bad! Gotham had whores sure, but none of them were… well young. The kids never survived over a week out there. All the other cities were too clean, they'd notice if a child went missing.

A raven- haired boy approached from distance. The same kid who had texted him yesterday no doubt. As the kid came closer, his facial features now perfectly visible he could really make the details. The tanned boy was definitely Korean. The only give away from American heritage was his eyes, sparking the brightest green Tucker had ever seen.

Tucker grinned. The money- trouble would soon be nothing but a bad nightmare.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ **

_Central Primary School 14:05 pm_

Iris's eyes scanned the ocean of students roaming out the school, waiting for a specific pair. Wally had called her yesterday night and asked her to pick up the kids, to which she had immediately said yes. Last night had been depressing for her, as she had observed the kids looking anywhere but each other, avoiding talking at all cost. The baked cookies hadn't tasted as good as they usually did.

Today she was going to take them to the movies and bake her world- famous lasagna for dinner. Iris smiled to herself slightly as she remembered having a long conversation with Linda, both joking about their husbands double-marriages with their cooking. Of course the talk had always stayed as their little secret, making them both laugh while their husbands tried to understand the inside- joke.

'I just don't know what to do anymore.'

The memory of her broken nephew diminished the beautiful memory. Iris felt great sorrow for Wally. It had been a couple of years since the tragedy, and it had definitely taken a toll for the West family. She couldn't think of a single occasion when they could have openly talked about Linda with each other.

Wally was doing his best to focus on his kids and save the guilt and grieve to his nightmares. The anger was dealt through crime- fighting.

Irey always tried to be there for everyone, hiding behind the smiles and jokes. The little girl handled lost by clinging on to what she had left, usually leading to extremely protective behavior directed towards her family, especially her younger brother.

Jai was the complete opposite. While Irey pulled everyone in, he worked twice as hard to push everyone out. He sealed all his negative emotions to his soul, only showing as aggression. The Father-Son bond was very fragile these days. The boy's relatives weren't doing much better. However, the affection between the siblings remained strong.

"Aunt Iris!"

Irey was waving at her frantically, the adorable red pigtails copying her action. The freckles in her face seemed to be a source of sunshine.

"Hey Irey! Had a good day?"

"Yeap!" She replied with a pop. "Our teacher got sick, so the substitute let us watch movies!" Within minutes, Iris knew the movie by plot, line and character.

Irey's search for her art project gave Iris time to glance at her watch.

**14:15**

She frowned at that. There weren't any students coming out the building anymore. In fact, the area was almost completely empty. Irey had stopped looking for her drawing by the time Iris turned to her.

"Honey, does it usually take your brother this long?"

"Nope." Irey closed the zip in her back. "Jai has English while I have art and Mrs. Webber always let's them leave a little earlier."

So he should have been here by now. A great feeling of concern passed along her spine, perking up her mothering nature. After being married for a speedster for one lifetime, had thought her to trust her gut when something felt wrong. A sort of a sixth sense you develop watching your husband being sent to the hospital time after time.

Iris locked the car doors and grabbed the girl's hand. She pulled the girl closer to her side when after an hour search with Mrs. Webber and the principle. With heavy heart she pressed the number on her cell, and pressed it to her ear. She smothered Irey's hair as she cried, muttering assuring words, even if they tasted bitter in her mouth. Probably because of her own tears.

"Hello."

"H-hey Hall." She collected herself after hearing her shaky voice. She couldn't afford to break down next to Irey.

"_Iris, is everything okay_?" The Green Lantern's worry had perked up immediately hearing her tearful voice. "_Are you hurt? Is Barry…?_"

"Hall it's Jai. His missing."

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

_Gotham City 20:05 pm_

Artemis cursed to herself as she tried to get her broken umbrella working, balancing her groceries with her other arm. The rain had almost soiled her completely when she had gotten that piece junk to oblige. She hadn't rented a car yet, so she was doomed for a delightful walk in the horrid weather. Well, at least her ribs didn't hurt as much anymore. After all that pain-medication she had taken she could barely feel her limbs.

The assassin growled loudly, making a young couple to scramble away, as her sneaker landed into a big puddle. She REALLY hated this city! Even after fifteen years it still found away to ruin her life!

Artemis took a left were most citizens would have circled around as far away as possible. The dark alley was the quickest way to her apartment, not to mention there were less people. Despite the junkies of course, but she couldn't care any less about them. If they'd be stupid enough to touch, she'd just rip away their arms. She wouldn't mind some entertainment after everything that had happened to her lately.

A muffled scream and weird noises perked her senses. Artemis located the course coming from her right, groceries and umbrella dropping from her hands as she took off. The noises became clearer and she could already tell this was between two males. The other was worryingly younger and terrified then the other.

When Artemis finally witnessed what was happening with her eyes, all Hell broke loose. She saw nothing but red as she attacked the crook hitting a distraught little boy. A loud crack released the older males grip and allowed the younger one to run away. Satisfied that the boy wasn't going to see her handy- work, Artemis kicked the man straight to his groin. The male gasped in pain kneeling on the ground. With one last kick the man was unconscious, his nose bleeding slightly.

Artemis eyed him with disgust. She had always hated rapists more than anything. The thought of someone forcing her niece to submit for some low-life's needs was one of her darkest nightmares. Speaking of a child…

She turned around to make sure the boy was alright, or even still around, when the most heartbreaking scene took place in her vision.

A young boy, maybe around eight, was curled to a ball, his face in his hands. His shoulders shook and Artemis could hear his muffled sobs. His small fingers were curled tightly around his soaked hoodie, his knuckles almost completely white. The boy didn't even seem to understand that the situation was over, instead just kept shrinking closer to the wall like a wounded animal.

Artemis felt a pang of sadness and slight relief. It looked like the boy's clothes were untouched, so his body was most likely as well. But the boy was far from okay. She needed to get him out of this rain, and if he wasn't an orphan maybe even contact his family.

Taking a slow step closer the boy, she crouched down to the boy's level. She kept her good distance and did her best to sound as gentle as she could.

"Hey. It's okay. You're safe now."

The boy started shaking more frantic, his breathing becoming rapid. He was having a panic attack. She had to act fast.

"It's okay, it's okay. I won't hurt you, I promise. "The boy was still shaking like a leaf, but he dared to peek at her a little. She greeted the green eyes with a small smile. "The man hurting you won't touch you anymore okay, I promise."

The boy's eyes widened slightly at the mention of the man, fresh tears mixing with the rain.

" It's okay, his unconscious. He'll never hurt you again. I won't let him."

Artemis didn't know whether it was the promise in her voice or fearful mind of a child, when the boy suddenly threw himself at her. Small hands wrapped tightly around her waist and a small face placed a little too close to her ribs. The pain the furthest thought in her mind, she wrapped him in her own embrace.

It was weird holding someone like this. Someone so… fragile. She had held her niece once, but that had been about fourteen years ago. And after that it had been Cameron.

A loud thunder above them awoke her. Artemis remembered the rain and took notice of the shaking boy in her arms. She got up from the ground the boy in her arms, before making his way next to the man lying on the ground.

Artemis would have no problem ending him. She always carried some knifes around for good measure. She couldn't even begin to count how many lives she'd probably safe or avenge. But the innocence crying to her shoulder made her change her mind. She'd have mercy. But she doubted the people in the prison would. And for now, that was enough.

She ripped one of the trackers Batman had secretly placed in her weapons to keep an eye on her, and dropped it to the man's face. Being removed made it automatically send signal. Maybe Bat's paranoia was indeed useful from time to time.

"Let's get you out of this rain alright."

Artemis started to make her way back towards her house. The child's calmed down breath against her shoulder roused some instinct inside her to hold him tighter. He didn't seem to mind though.

As they came across the place where Artemis had taken off, she wasn't all too surprised to see her umbrella nowhere in sight and the groceries a soaked mess on the street. She'd just ask for some food from her neighbor.

"What's your name kid? I'm Artemis." Her apartment was already visible in the horizon.

"I'm Jai."

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJ**

Took some time to finish this, but here it was. Hoped it was alright, hoping you didn't completely hate it. There were times when I was literally about to slam my head to a wall, but I survived, hope you did too

Requesting revs and thanking once again for the old ones


	6. Chapter 6

**Updating once again Srry it took so long, I'm having what we call an exam week. So no free time. But I forced myself to update to stay in schedule. Thank you for the reviews again, they really cheer me up with all this lame school stuff going around. **

**Anyways... :D**

**Enjoy!**

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

By the time they reached Artemis's apartment they were both soaking wet. Artemis had wrapped Jai in her jacket but based on the shudders it hadn't done any good.

Artemis placed the boy to the ground as she searched for her keys. She felt this strange feeling in her chest as the boy leaned against her leg, she didn't say anything though.

The moment the door opened she cringed. Had she really left her house like…_that_? Her clothes, both clean and dirty were lying around the floor, accompanying some old fast-food packages and she was pretty sure those were knifes on the wall. Oh right, her stress- target. Well at least there wasn't any blood, in sight that is.

"Umm sorry about the mess. I don't usually have visitors, so…" Turning on the lights, she motioned Jai to sit on the couch, which looked less threatening then every other furniture, as she went to look for the medicine kit from the kitchen.

Luckily it was only few feet away, so she could keep eye on the boy.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJ**

The past few moments had been a fuzzy spur in his head. The whole day seemed longer than twenty-four hours. The decent beginning seemed like a distant memory, as he sat there thinking back to the rest of it.

Tucker grabbing him and locking him to the trunk. Hours spend in darkness as the car moved further away from the city. Finally stopping only to be pulled out by some scary looking men he had never met. The nightmare had only gotten worse as he was given to some guy, who kept looking at him oddly. He was kind of smiling and stuff. Jai hadn't like the way the guy looked at him up and down, like measuring him or something.

The creepy gave some money for the rest, and then started dragging him along. Jai had tried to fight the guy. Biting, kicking and screaming for help hadn't gotten him anywhere. For a moment he was completely sure he was going to die in here.

_Alone_.

By then Jai had just closed his eyes tight shut, and prayed his mom would be waiting for him.

Then _she_ came.

Jai couldn't really remember exactly how Artemis had beaten the guy up, but he was pretty sure she was wayyyy cooler than some character in his videogames. Way cooler than any superhero he knew.

He liked to think she was some kind of an guardian angel send by his mom. Jai knew it probably sounded stupid and childish, but the thought was somewhat comforting.

Jai peeked at the blond woman in the kitchen. She was obviously strong, and a martial artist. Her movements were fluid and quick, yet maybe a little cautious. Kind of like she was waiting for some king of an ambush any second now. Kinda like Aunt- Canary.

"Alright, got it. "

Jai moved a little further to give her some space besides him.

"I'm gonna lift your shirt. If something hurts, tell me." She made no move to even touch his shirt, merely looked at him, her eyes asking for permission. Probably because she was afraid he'd freak if she touched him. Jai gave a small nod.

He felt embarrassed as he started shaking the moment his skin was revealed to her. Flashbacks from the guy's weird and uncomfortable touches against his body made his heart pick up speed. He closed his eyes, starting to get scared of how it was starting to become hard to breath.

He felt a hand touch his cheek, a thumb wiped away some tears. He looked at her, sobbing slightly. Artemis seemed patient and calm, her eyes were gentle as she lowered his shirt back down.

"We don't have to do this now. Why don't you go get a warm shower, while I look for some dry clothes." Jai nodded shakily, trying to get himself together. She must be thinking he was some kind of weakling.

"Okay."

Artemis took his hand, directing him towards the bathroom. She gave him space to undress, staying outside behind the closed door.

Once he was done, Jai wrapped himself in a towel and opened the door slightly to give Artemis his wet clothes. She took them and gave some instructions with the shower. Something about the water heating up pretty slowly.

Jai stepped behind the curtain, and let the water run across his skin. The water was freaking freezing, but somehow felt comforting. Like the cold liquid kept reminding him that the bad man wasn't here anymore. Like it was washing away the touches and left marks.

Jai covered his mouth with his hand to prevent his sobs being heard. Shameful tears escaped from his eyes he thought of what his family would think about this. They'd probably be disgusted and ashamed of how weak he was. His sister would hate him and his dad would… Oh God his dad!

He'd hate him, he just knew that. And not just for being naïve enough to get kidnapped by some low-life, but for buying stuff from criminals. He'd probably throw him in jail. The thought of his father's disappointed eyes directed at him caused horrible aching in his heart.

'_He'd never do that to Irey_!'

Jai was shocked by the envious thought towards his sister. From what he knew he had never blamed… wait, he had. The fight yesterday, the anger and bitterness. They weren't all Dad. Some of it was for his sister too. He envied her speed, happiness and spotlight in his father's eyes. How his family adored her like the sun, and would never abandon her for something like this.

'_But they will abandon you_.'

Jai's legs gave out as he dropped against the floor. He brought his knees to his chest, burying his face in them. His wrapped arms seemed to tear his skin.

He cried there, angry towards his family, Tucker, his mom's killer and above all himself. He felt disgust towards the bitter feelings he contained towards his family. He hated his jealousy and weakness, and just wanted to vomit all those sins out of him. He sort of wished Artemis hadn't found him.

The water didn't seem so purifying anymore.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Meanwhile Artemis was doing her best drying Jai's clothes with a hairdryer. She was almost done with his underwear and T-shirt, but jeans and the red hoodie would have to wait till morning.

She gazed at the bathroom door to see if her guest was done. The door remained close, so she allowed her thoughts wonder.

'_Well his not an orphan, his clothes are way too clean. And a street-kid would have snatched her cash ages ago. So either kidnapped by the freakshow from before, or a runaway_.'

Artemis touched the fabric to make sure it was dry. Satisfied she left the boy's shirt and underwear on her bed. She'd crash the couch tonight anyways.

She headed for the kitchen to see if she had anything not covered with mold. Opening the fridge she cringed at the solemn emptiness. Ketchup, a couple of sodas and some kind of cheese maybe? Now she definitely remembered why she went grocery shopping.

After a complete kitchen rampage she found some pasta. There wasn't much, but she could skip one meal.

A door creaked a little further away, a wet little boy wrapped in her towel walking out. The boy's eyes were puffy, most likely from crying but Artemis didn't say anything. She didn't want to push him immediately after his panic attack a little earlier.

Jai was standing awkwardly, looking at his feet.

"Your clothes are in my bedroom. Your pants won't be dry for awhile, but I'll borrow my neighbor. Her boys just moved out, so she might have some of their old clothes."

A stiff nod, and the kid was gone.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

**21:00 pm All over the world so fast I can't tell the exact location**

The moment Barry had gotten the call from Wally, and his wife and Hall, that his grand-nephew was missing he had kissed retirement goodbye. He grabbed one of his old Flash-costumes and was out the door in less than seconds. This was his fifth lap around the world and nothing.

He stopped somewhere around Japan when his phone rang again. Yes, he was forced to use one. After he lost the back-up com-link few years ago.

"Anything?"

"_Nothing_."

"Me neither."

Barry sighed at his grandson's news. He could only imagine how worried and frustrated Wally had to be by now, himself having similar experiences with the redhead all those years ago.

"Wally and Jay?"

"_Wally just finished his round in Asia, he's gonna check Central again and Jay's right here_."

Barry could hear Bart trying to stifle his yawn. The poor kid had barely slept for a week. Bart was graduating soon and working really hard to make everything fit his schedule. Based on the amounts of coffee he drank on daily bases, not to mention the overhyperness, he wasn't doing any good.

"Bart, you should go home and get some rest. We'll keep looking and call if we need you."

Barry could practically see his grandson's outraged face.

"_WHAT? No I got this_!"

Barry mentally groaned at the teenager obstinacy. Wally had been exactly like his cousin. Always insisting on helping at the cost of his own health. Where did they get their attitude from? And he was pretty sure Iris would have facepalmed at him right there and then.

"Bart, you're no good to us, OR Jai if you're half dead."

"_I'm fine_." The firm voice adopted an edge so much like his wife's. She would be so proud.

"_Bart_." Came the much older voice. "_Your grandfather's right. Oh no, don't you try that face with me kid! I know exhaustion when I see it_."

The retired Flash thanked the God for letting him meet Jay Garrick. Even after being retired for decades, the elder man still held high respect of each speedster and League- member. And for a reason too! Barry wouldn't have survived one week as Flash without Jay's advices and unwavering support.

"_We'll let you know the moment we find him, alright_. "

A moment of silence.

Finally Barry heard a defeated sigh through the phone, Bart no doubt.

"_Fine. But you better call when you find him_."

The call ended with a beep, leaving Barry standing by himself. People were beginning to give him funny looks, and he took it as a cue to leave. He still had to find a missing eight-year-old.

Giving everyone an awkward wave to the police officers, ensuring there was no situation going on and took off.

Barry's worry was increasing each step, not that he'd ever voice it out loud. Especially after seeing the state of panic his nephew was in. He had run around world five, no six times and Wally was probably at twenty-eight by now. They were getting assistance from the Watchtower, but they didn't place trackers on their kids. Well, except for Batman of course. The police was doing the best it could, with the help of Bludhaven's own officer Dick Grayson.

Arrow's were on the look-out as well. Hall was doing his part too.

Irey had insisted on joining the search and was currently with Canary, the older woman promising to look after the girl for Wally, who was barely in a running condition. Not that his concussion was the first thing in his mind right now.

In the horizon lay the next big city. Barry checked the food-container in his wrist. Still plenty of snacks. Inhaling a snack-bar in his mouth his sped through the city, stopping near a shopping center streets filled with people. But not the one he was looking for.

'_Oh kid, where are you_?'

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJY**J

Artemis and Jai both sat in the couch silent, the boy watching American's Idol from TV as she finished checking him for wounds. The picture was black and white and these random white spots kept appearing over and over. The singer's voice sounded like a choked cat with TV crackling during every long note, but it kept the boy from having a panic attack, so she gritted her teeth and kept her eyes on his chest.

She was relieved that there were no cuts or sting-spots. The bastard hadn't filled him with drugs. Besides some hand-shaped bruises on his arms, he was clear. She lowered the shirt back down, seeing the tension drift from Jai's shoulders.

Artemis put the med-kit on the floor before turning to her guest.

"Look kid, you should call your parents and tell them you're okay." Jai' eyes lowered to his lap. Those miserable green eyes breaking her heart, but only the slightest. "They're probably worried sick." She carried on.

"Parent." He mumbled. "What?" Artemis asked him, surprised for not getting the sullen fine or the outraged no.

"My mom is dead." He said a little louder, voice cracking a little.

She felt like slapping herself. Even if whole comforting children thing wasn't her area, grieve wasn't a foreign subject for her.

That's why she didn't apologize. After Grant found her and Cameron in Gotham, people hadn't done anything besides endlessly apologized over and over again.

'_I'm sorry_' hadn't fixed anything. It hadn't lessened her sorrow of anger. It hadn't kept her heart from breaking.

It hadn't brought _him_ back. Nothing ever would.

She unconsciously ran her fingertips across the scar in her hand, a blade flashing in her eyes before she pulled herself together. Jai had obliviously seen her scar, and was eyeing it curiously. Artemis pulled the sleeves of her sweater down to hide it.

"Then call your dad." She said keeping her voice smooth doing her best to hide the affect of his words had on her.

Jai's head lowered in shame. "I can't. He'll get mad." The boy sounded so defeated and scared it made Artemis fear the worst.

"He doesn't… hit you, does he?" She asked carefully.

He looked at her in shock, his expression outraged at her words. "NO!" Jai scooted further away, glaring murderously at her. "He'd doesn't do that! He… H-he would n-never..."

Artemis raised her hands in surrender. "Okay, I'm sorry I offended your dad. I just had to make sure." The boy seemed to calm down a little, the glare turning in to a pout, his eyes looking back down.

"He's gonna hate me."

"For what?" She lowered her hands back down, waiting for him to continue. She was taken back when tears were starting to flow down his cheeks, shoulders shaking as he tried to control his sobs and failing miserably.

"For getting kidnapped! He sobbed. "For buying stuff from criminals! For trusting some random stranger! For freaking everyone out like this! For b-being…" He took a shaky breath." For being such a horrible son!"

Sobbing broke out of hand, and Artemis was left there helpless, watching as the boy cried his heart out. He told her everything. About his fight with his family, about meeting some older kid selling drugs, being… _touched_ by that man. Artemis felt a rush of fury and protectiveness run through her mind.

Following her gut she ignored her aching ribs and wrapped her arms loosely around him. When Jai didn't try to get away, she carefully pulled the boy close to her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair, remembering her own mother doing that when she had been in such a state.

She hushed him gently, patting his head a little. Her affection-filled actions confused her, but she chose to ignore that for now.

"He won't hate you." She said sounding as sincere as possible. "And you're not a horrible son. You're one of the sweetest kids I've ever met." Jai's sobs turned to sniffles as he listened her words.

"Your dad won't be mad. He just wants you home safe and sound." She caressed Jai's back after a small hiccup came from his mouth. "I'll talk to him if you want to, alright? I'll explain that it wasn't your fault."

"B-but it was my fault."

Artemis would have none of that. She unwrapped her arms and placed them on his cheeks, pulling his eyes to meet hers.

"No Jai. It wasn't." She kept her tone as firm as her eyes. Jai looked at her for awhile, taking a long shaky breath, with his other hand wiping his tears away.

"Where's the phone?"

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJY**

Irey West, a.k.a Impulse was tapping her foot with impatience. A hole was starting to form under the pressure. Her body was vibrating a little, as she looked at the direction where Canary and Nightstar supposedly would show up from.

Moments like this made hate being the fastest girl alive. There was only so much waiting a speedster could handle. Especially when your own brother was missing.

She held her tongue when a familiar purple spark lightened the dark sky. Her raven-haired friend landed only few feet away. The tanned girl was dressed in a purple suit, nearly identical an identical version of her father's. Nightstar's usually joyful face was set on a worried frown, the young hero not mastered the art of masking her emotions.

"Where's Canary." Impulse asked walking a bit closer to the Tamarenian princess.

"She instructed us to remain here, while she umm… kicks some butt." Normally Mar'i's fancy words and clumsy slang made her smile, but this time it just wasn't so funny. She mentally groaned. Some thugs could wait until they'd find her brother.

Impulse really felt like ditching them, but Dad would have her head if she'd go by herself. Which she still didn't understand, she could handle herself out there.

A hand landed on her shoulder. "We will find your brother." Nightstar's words were sincere, but Impulse couldn't bring herself to believe them. Not until they'd be proven to be true. "Do not give up hope."

"I'm not giving up on anything." Impulse said.

"You are having doubts." Impulse scoffed at that. "Well excuse me, for being a little anxious when my brother is missing!" Nightstar remained unaffected by her words.

"Not about Jai. You doubt yourself."

Nightstar's words struck Impulse silent. The redhead's fists squeezed tightly, his fingernails bruising her palm even through her gloves. She gritted her teeth, angered by her friend's observation. Irey hated having her insecurities revealed. It made her feel vulnerable. _Weak_.

Knowing her the other girl wasn't going to relent, Irey sighed.

"I'm supposed to be the speedster of this generation. The future hero and team-member of Young Justice. I'm supposed to take the Flash- mantle someday!" Impulse blurted out in one breath. Pulling some oxygen back to her lungs, she continued.

"How am I ever supposed to be all _that_, if I can't even take care of my brother? I just…" Impulse's shoulders sagged in defeat. "I don't want to let my Dad or my brother down. They're all I got left. I-I just can't lose them, alright! I _can't_."

Irey gratefully accepted her friend's comforting hug, pressing her cheek on her shoulder. They didn't know how long they stayed that way, holding each other secure from all worries of the world. Like their fathers before them, they were a team. An unstoppable force, even with all their different personalities, powers and interests.

After awhile the two girls pulled back when Canary appeared from the valley. She walked straight to Irey, her face a mix of relief and exhaustion. She smiled at the girl brightly.

"Your Dad just called. He found you brother."

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

**Finally I updated this :) Took me a lot of time to find some freetime to write this, with the school and all. Anyways thank you for being patient, hope ya liked it.**

**Thank you SOOOOO much for reading this, reviews always appreciated:)  
**

**See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Change is good chp 7**

**Finally the horrid week of pure torture is over, and all tests are done. Plenty of time to write once more, so here goes.**

**Enjoy!**

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

**21:34 pm Artemis's apartment, Gotham City**

Artemis observed carefully as Jai tried to fix the broken computer of her neighbor. Mary- Ann Glen, was an elderly lady living across the hallway. She worked in a poor toy-factory with even poorer salary, which barely was enough for this dump.

Mary-Ann had knocked her door only minutes after Jai had called his father, begging for help with that peace of scrap-metal. Jai had volunteered to take a look at it, seeing the elder woman's pleading eyes.

Now Artemis could only watch in amazement how the little boy's fingers danced around the keyboard. Soon enough the machine flashed with light again, and Mary-Ann hugged the beaming boy with all her might.

She grabbed her laptop, giving them cheerful goodbyes before exiting. After the door was shut, Artemis turned to her guest.

"Know about computers, eh?"

"A little." Jai blushed slightly, biting his lower lip. She could see a tint of a smile forming.

Even if it was small, it still warmed her heart a little. This was the first time she had ever seen him smile. Maybe she could keep it up.

"Where'd you learn?" She asked. Jai looked at her confused, as if surprised she was interested in the matter.

"A family friend works with computers. I just watched what she did." He answered shrugging his shoulders. "It's nothing special."

Artemis raised her eyebrow at the way Jai's voice changed at the word 'special'. Like he was talking about a personal grudge.

She opened her mouth to say something, when the doorbell rang again.

Jai visibly stiffened, squeezing his tiny fists. It was probably his father. The distressed child looked at her wide eyed. Artemis offered a small supportive smile, before heading for the door. She pushed the door handle down, pulling the door towards her.

Artemis froze in shock as a familiar face appeared before her. The stranger's reaction wasn't much better. The redheaded man gaped slightly at her, mouth moving but no words came out. The vibrant eyes were wide open, definitely bringing out the resemblance he and Jai shared. Definitely the father, no doubt.

Didn't ease the shock though.

"_Baywatch!_?" She finally croaked.

The man was just about to retort, when his eyes found his son.

Artemis stepped out of the way, as he made his way to Jai, wrapping him to a bear-hug. The boy wrapped his own arms around his Dad's neck, burying his face against his shoulder. The man breathed shakily, placing his hand on the top of Jai's head, kissing his temple gently. Artemis gave them space as the two exchanged words of comfort, mostly from the Dad's part.

It felt… _strange_ witnessing such a display of emotions. Not uncomfortable, just strange. She felt a new level of respect towards the man who held his son in such tender way. Her own father would have slapped her and made her do laps, if she'd ever disappeared like that. Artemis could still remember climbing to her sister's bed at night, begging for some sort of comfort after Lawrence's discipline. Jade would wrap her own arms around her, very much like the two males right now, and hold her all night.

_How things had changed._

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Wally held his son like a life line, repeating sentences like '_you're safe_' and '_I love you_' over and over again. He felt an enormous wave of relief drain through his body after hours of desperate searching. Wally couldn't even begin to describe how good it felt to hear the tiny heartbeat against his chest and that wild black hair tickling his nose slightly.

"Are you okay?" Wally unwrapped his arms around the boy, placing them on the tiny shoulders. God, he felt so fragile under his arms. "Are you injured?" He asked worriedly. Jai shook his head, once again pressing himself close to Wally, who was more than happy to hold him.

Picking his son up, Wally turned to the woman who stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"_Thank you_." He said sincerely. She, or Tigress more accurately, gave him a nod. "Anytime."

The two of them shared a mutual understanding to place their more private talk to a later date. Wally looked down at his son, whose breathing had turned heavy and was currently slumbering in his arms. The nightmarish day had finally taken it's toll. The speedster patted the small head, turning back to Tigress.

"How did you find him?" Wally asked. His fears perked up at seeing the blonds eyes darken slightly.

"I was coming from the grocery-store when I heard him screaming. He was being dragged by some punk, I beat him up." Rage filled his vision at the mention of some low-life scumbag hurting his son. He held the boy protectively to his chest.

"He got arrested?"

"I left a tracker on him. Batman should've found him by now."

Good. Spared him valuable seconds on finding the guy. More time to explain the douche exactly why you didn't, under any circumstances what-so-ever, hurt the kids of Wallace Rudolf West.

"Thanks. I just don't understand." He said.

"Understand what?"

"How'd the guy take him. He was at school, the place is public enough with plenty of people around every day. How'd he got kidnapped in bright daylight, with no one seeing a damn thing?"

The woman across her sat down on the couch, motioning Wally to sit too. He placed himself down on the couch, careful not to wake Jai. She hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Look umm- Flash?"

"Call me Wally." She nodded.

"Wally then… When I brought Jai back to my apartment, the two of us talked." She took a small break, trying to find the right words. "He told me about how he got taken." Wally's full attention was on her now.

"Apparently, he had heard some boys from his school talk about a guy who sold 'good stuff', who made you feel better. He didn't know what was so…"

Wally gulped, terrified of the fact that his son had been ready to try out drugs. His eight-year-old son. His innocent child. He'd have to talk to Jai about this. Tigress saw his pain, but continued.

"He was supposed to meet the older kid behind the school parking lot where he'd give the drugs. Instead the guy grabbed him and shoved Jai to his car. When they got to Gotham, he was given to a man who paid them. It was the same man I found him with."

"And did.." He was afraid to ask this. "… did he touch Jai?" Wally shushed the sleeping figure in his arms, who had started to whine in his sleep. Once the boy nestled comfortably in his lap again, he looked up at Tigress again.

"Jai said the man did touch his chest and arms, but from what I understood there was no further sexual abuse."

Wally sighed in relief. The image of his son being so close to being raped would hunt his nightmares forever. But for now Jai was safe and the man was locked up, and that's all that mattered.

He'd have the whole Central City police department after the man who tried to sell his son for money.

"Wally?" He gazed back at Tigress. "I never thanked you for saving my life back at the train." Wally could almost see some of her barriers falling, those dark blue eyes now much less defensive then they had first met.

"So thank you." Wally smiled a little.

"You saved my son, we're even." He thought the matter for a moment, looking down at Jai once more. "Then again, I don't think I could ever thank you enough." He added voice full of affection.

"Take care of him. That'll do."

"_Always_."

Their eyes met as the hero and the assassin both looked up. For the first time, Wally actually looked at Tigress.

The golden hair landing down her shoulders was messy yet mesmerizing. The natural and make-up free lashes decorating the beautiful dark blue eyes. Even with her rough and scarred appearance, you really couldn't miss her natural beauty. An almost invisible smile tugged the corners of her lips, making Wally smile back.

Noticing how the length of their moment, Wally cleared his throat. Tigress fixed her composer as well, sitting a little straighter.

"I-umm… I think I should take him home. The whole family is pretty much freaking out,so…" Tigress nodded."Yeah, of course."

The blond escorted Wally to the front door.

"Thanks again. You have no idea how much this means to me." Wally said turning to her again, not wanting the farewells to be this awkward.

"You're welcome. Tell Jai bye for me." She said opening the door. Wally stepped out, ready to sped back to his city, when he turned back to Tigress.

"Could I have you phone number?" At the look on her face, Wally quickly elaborated." I'm sure Jai would really like to thank you himself."

"Umm- sure." The woman disappeared back inside, walking out few minutes later with a piece of paper in hand. The Flash took the presented paper, nodding his thanks.

"Well, good night umm…Tigress."

"Wally…" He looked back at her from the hallway.

"Call me Artemis."

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

**23:00 pm Gotham City**

Slade Wilson kept his expression neutral, as he distastefully observed through the screen the Spawn of Ra's al Ghul. The woman looked absolutely murderous, something that others would find terrifying, but all Slade saw was a spoiled brat. He had never feared the joke that called herself al Ghul's heir.

"You were supposed to eliminate the traitor! Those were your instructions!" Talia screeched at him. Deathstroke remained unfaced by the temper tantrum.

"My orders were to deliver the Star- tech shipment straight to the League of Shadows, my dear. The bombs are now in your possession as promised. And what comes to killing your traitor…" Slade reached for the small object on his belt.

"You can rest assure, that she will be taken care of."

"You had your chance! Yet she still lives!"

"Believe me when I tell you…" Slade's voice became cold, his eye flashing with rage and desire for blood.

"I will kill everyone who was responsible for the death of my son." He pulled the trigger in her eyesight.

"And I believe you were the one who assigned Grant to that mission."

Talia's eyes widened in realization.

He pressed the button.

A half a scream, and the line went dead. Unknown to Talia, and every Shadow agent now dead, he had triggered one of the bombs in the cargo. A single explosion had caused a chain-reaction, which spread in seconds. He had just waited her call once she found out about Artemis.

_'Guess all loyalty can't be bought'_

Slade chuckled slightly at the image of Talia, or whatever was left, lying on the cold ground covered in her own blood. Somehow it warmed the cold, empty soul to it's core.

But now was not the time for joy. It wouldn't be soon before Ra's would find out about his slut of a daughter, and hunt him down. Slade wasn't afraid of death. Quite the opposite. After his work was finished, he'd accept death with open arms. But for now, a lot remained to be done, and Ra's would only slow him down.

Metal doors swished open, allowing the master mercenary to step inside the practically empty room. Slade pressed the switch, an infirmary bed coming to his vision.

A slender figure lay on the bed, his blond curly hair matted for the long sleep. Slade moved closer to the young male, caressing his cheek with his gloved hand. The male remained unconscious, eyelids barely twitching at the familiar touch.

A needle was pressed deep in his thin hand, keeping the male from waking up.

"Don't worry Joey. Soon this'll all be over. I promise."

Had Slade turned around only a second later, he would've seen a single teardrop fall down his son's cheek.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

**Sorry it took so long to write this, with hardly any action and all that. Probably bored you to death**

**Thanks for reading this anyways, hope it didn't kill your interest, the exchange between Wally and Artemis proved to be a much greater challenge than I thought. Not sure how I nailed it, but at least it was there**

**As you probably guessed, I hate Talia. Just do. If someone reading this story found the character bashing/killing insulting, I'm sorry.**

**Yes, I involved Joey Wilson in this story. Always loved the guy, and I really wanted to create the moment when the dead guy's sibling finds out who killed him etc.**

**Returning with the family-bonding in the next chapter, along with more Spitfire moments.**

**See ya, and review if you feel like it**


	8. Chapter 8

**Change is good, according to some chp 8**

**Sorry it took so long to write this. I usually do all the writing when I desperately wanna avoid homework, but I really should step up my game. Promise ya all I'll improve on that part.**

**Enjoy the (finally) continuing story**

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

**Star City, Harper residence**

**10:34 am**

"You've got some nerve-"

"_Roy_-"

"A sister! Really!? After sixteen years of marriage you still keep this stuff from me!"

"_Roy_"

"I mean seriously, not telling about your sister and our daughters aunt-!"

"ROY!"

The redheaded male took a deep breath. His wife had returned from her mission a bit over five weeks ago- the presence of his daughter not giving them an opportunity for private discussions. And the heavy make-up sex for being absent about three months took it's time. Now he finally had a chance to express his curiosity towards his apparent sister-in-law, who had according to Dinah found the boy he considered his nephew.

Roy eyed as Jade's usually guarded posture lost it's fire and she sagged tiredly on the couch. Tensioned silence filled the room as neither said anything for a while, making the nonsense music coming from the television seem a lot louder. He secretly felt guilty for causing his wife so much stress after a mission- but voicing it out loud would make him lose the battle. Not to mention Jade would beat his ass for suggesting she couldn't handle something.

Which was what Roy Harper loved in Jade Nguyen-Harper.

And always would.

"I didn't tell you about Artemis because she asked me not to-" Jade finally relented." and because her existence was a danger to you and Lian."

Roy frowned at that."If she saved an innocent boy from being raped why would she hurt-?"

"She wouldn't." Jade cut him off, glaring at him eyes full of venom. "_Deathstroke_ would."

Roy's eyes widened at her words. He knew Deathstroke as well as the next hero, almost losing all of his limbs while personally combating against the former member of the League of Shadows. He knew from experience that the man's thirst for blood competed at the same level as the Joker's.

The very mention of the name made his blood run cold.

"What's between the two of them?" He asked.

Jade looked away from him, her eyes fixing on the floor. Roy walked over the couch and sat down, wrapping his other arm loosely around her waist. She would kill him later from this stunt, but that was really nothing he wasn't used to. After a minute she relaxed, but made no effort lean or accept the comfort offered. Instead she raised her head to look the flashing television screen, now portraying some action movie.

She sighed before speaking.

"Artemis killed his son." Roy absorbed the information the best he could, not finding it too hard to believe that anyone related to his wife would have the guts to pull that off.

A bold move.

Not to mention desperate.

"When she still worked for the League of Shadows Slade was her mentor." Jade carried on."Our father taught us how to fight and kill, but Slade took it all to the next level. He taught Artemis to turn the guilt for taking a life, into an addicting need to fulfill the growing desire to feel the rush for blood. He taught her how to enjoy killing."

Jade looked down to her hand, removing the glove covering. She gently caressed the wedding ring around her finger.

"Even I couldn't reach her, and the more she killed the more I became confident that Artemis really was gone.-"A strange smile appeared on her lips-

"The only thing keeping her from falling down the pit was Cameron Mahkent."

"Icicle Junior?" Roy asked. The guy had gone under the radar years ago. No reports about robberies or team-ups with other criminals. Nothing.

"Same guy." She answered. "He was her anchor. Cameron always kept her from slipping. Those two got married in secret-"Suddenly the smile turned to a frown.

"I don't know the details, but they did something to betray the League of Shadows. Talia send Ravager to hunt them down, and about a year after he found them in Gotham. Artemis was the only one who walked out alive."

Roy squeezed his wife's shoulder. He felt sorry for the assassin and her lost love. Cameron might've been a villain in his town, but he had never wished for an end like that to him.

He had met Cameron a long time ago, back all the way to his years as Speedy. Cameron was one of the first metahumans he had ever encountered. Roy could still remember that skinny blond trying desperately to earn some credit from his indifferent father. Even Ollie admitted feeling a pang in his heart for having to take down a kid younger than his adopted son. There had been many occasions when Roy had actually tried talking to the kid.

Jade's voice brought him out of his memories.

"After Cameron's death she cut all ties with her family. I haven't seen her since she helped me give birth to Lian." She finished.

"Why'd she come back after all these years to help the League on a mission?" He asked confused.

Teaming up with heroes was very unlike behavior from any assassin, especially someone from the League of Shadows, and not just because of the criminal records.

Helping the other side made you the mole. The outcast. The enemy. Customers and contacts out the window and allies became your worst enemies. And those enemies being the League of Shadows and Slade Wilson, why would anyone take the risk.

"She had a debt to pay" was the short reply.

An assassin with the feel of morality. Huh, who knew.

"And Deathstroke found her." Roy confirmed. "And now he's after us."

Jade nodded at him. "He wants Artemis to see her whole world fall apart. Talia's death was only the top of the iceberg. We're next."

Roy ran his hand through his face. His worries immediately turned towards their daughter, gratefully safe and sound shopping with Dinah and Ollie.

"What are we going to tell Lian?"

"The truth. There's no point hiding it from her."

"And what am I going to tell the League?"

"Only the details they need to know."

"And is there anything I need to know?"

Jade went quiet at that. Roy watched as her hands clenched into tight fists in her lap. Her expression revealed nothing as her eyes glared at distance. The movie was showing as some random guy was shooting people as he went, leaving a trail of fake blood behind.

Roy's eyes narrowed as her hand moved towards her stomach, rubbing it gently. She bit her lip she turned to her gaping husband. The male's eyes were wide in realization, recognizing the tender gestures his wife performed.

"I tested this morning. I'm pregnant."

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

**Central City 15:16 pm**

Wally hesitated as he eyed the phone in his hand.

_'She's probably working or doing some other stuff. He really shouldn't…'_

_'But he already promised Jai and Aunt Iris.'_

With that he pressed the button.

It was five weeks ago when his son had been saved from Gotham by his one-time partner Tigress, or Artemis, which Jai preferred. The two of them had shared many conversations over the phone, Jai calling her almost every day. They'd talk about ten minutes with his son actually smiling, yes SMILING at whatever they were talking about.

The relationship between their family on the other hand hadn't changed a bit.

After Wally had brought Jai home they had been ambushed by overly concerned relatives and friends. Jai had exhaustedly endured all the doting and questions with a smile, hugging and assuring everyone that he was alright. Of course no one believed him, but they didn't comment on it.

Irey had clung to Jai like a lifeline. She had sobbed her heart out while embracing her brother, apologizing over and over again for fighting and not finding him. Jai had consoled her and reassured that he wasn't angry and the fight and getting kidnapped was all his fault. Irey had only cried harder at that.

Wally and Irey had tried harder than ever to get closer to Jai, but once the weeks of recovering were over the boy once again kept his distance. There weren't any fights or groundings, so it wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. Jai stayed in his room, only coming out for food, bathroom-breaks or when Wally or Irey asked him to. His laughs were fake, smiles were grim and his voice sounded so heartbreakingly shy it scared the crap out of him. Like an abused child talking to his drunk father.

And that's what terrified him the most.

His son was scared of them. Of him.

He really hoped this worked.

_"Hello."_

"H-hi Artemis, umm it's Wally!" He answered brightly. Or at least tried to. "Is this a bad time?"

_"No, I'm not doing anything right now. So?"_

"Sooo…"

_"So, why'd you call Baywatch?"_ Wally blushed at her unimpressed tone. Okay, he really needed to stop sounding like a teenage boy asking a cheerleader to be his prom-date.

Wait, what?!

_"Hellooo..! You still there?"_

"Hi!" He mentally slapped himself. "Yeah, look umm I was just wondering" Wally cleared his throat to stop sounding like a chipmunk.

"My grandparents, well not really my grandparents, they're actually just really close family- friends but you see since they're practically my uncle's…"

_"Wally you're blabbering."_

"Right. Sorry. Anyways, they're holding a barbeque-party at their place next Saturday. It's sort of a grand-family- meeting of sorts, and they asked me to tell you they'd really like if you'd show up." He finished.

Silence lasted a couple of moments, and Wally was just about to ask if she was still there, when Artemis spoke up.

_"You're family wants me there?"_ She asked surprised.

"Yeah, you saved a family-member, so it's the least we could do."

_"I already told you that there's no need to thank me."_ She insisted, but he could be stubborn too.

"Well my family doesn't know that. Besides I already promised Jai you'd come." He played the cute-kid card. Totally unfair move, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

_"Wally"_ She was wavering, he could hear that._"I don't know."_

"Please. Look, you don't even need to be there the whole night. Just show up, smile, eat and have a good time, that's it. "

A defeated sigh.

_"I don't have a car."_

"I can pick you up! How about around… four a clock?" Wally grinned victoriously, his mood already brighter.

_"See you in a couple of days I guess. I have something for you anyways."_ Wally's eyebrow rose in confusion._ "And Wally"_

"Yeah?"

_"Stop smiling like an idiot. It's annoying."_

With that the call was over.

Wally just stood there frozen, running the conversation over and over in his head. She said yes, called him an idiot, sort of. How had she even known he was smiling...? And said she had something for him?! Should he give something back, like flowers or something? Would it be polite?

What makes female assassins drool over the showcase?

He grabbed his wallet and car keys, driving to Central City's largest shopping center.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

**15:30 pm Gotham**

Artemis stared at her closet, or more specifically the clothes inside. Nothing really looked too pleasing for a social get together, much less a party. She rampaged through piles of shirts, pants and anything that might resemble a piece of clothing of any kind. The disappointment tasted sour.

Apparently she didn't own anything that wasn't either covered with holes or blood.

Groaning she threw all of her garments back in, sagging against the wooden door. Why'd she had to say yes?

We'll, when a girl is out of clothes there's only one thing to do. And how she so loathed doing it.

Pushing herself up, Artemis marched to the living room and over the door, grabbing cash and keys from her table as she went. Out the door and straight to the streets.

It took about fifteen minutes for her to arrive at the more, how do you put it, fancy part of the city. The place where parents greet each other with their ruby-covered teeth and pretend they actually give a crap about charity. Where kids went to schools like Gotham-academy and became celebrities for having a family that wipes it's ass with one-hundred dollar bills.

Where she was a thief.

Artemis simply ignored the distasteful looks she got when entering the boutique. She could hear some random bitch whisper her to friend, while unconsciously the grip on her purse hardened. The other woman, who should really lay off with the treats, sneered eyeing her like an insect.

While playing it cool, Artemis actually managed to find a dress. A one that she could actually wear and not look like a complete idiot. Even the prize was decent-ish.

Raising her middle finger at the old lady mumbling about increasing security because of 'whores like her', she paid and left the outraged group of women behind.

She honestly didn't understand why girls thought that shopping was _fun_.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

**THE Saturday**

**Gotham City, 16:05 pm**

Wally bit his lip nervously glancing at the wrapped gift in the backseat. It had taken him three hours and a dozen calls to Dick Grayson to find out what women Artemis's type like and it still seemed like the stupidest and most inconsiderate thing ever given to any woman. He'd look even more like an idiot in her eyes than before and…

Why was he stressing about this?

This wasn't a date! It's not like he was courting her or anything! Seriously, this was two people who worked together once, just happening to be representatives from different genres, going to meet his family. Not a date!

_Right?!_

He slammed his face to the wheel. Thank God his aunt had already picked up the kids so they didn't have to see his ultimate fail.

He yelped in surprise as a soft knock on his window echoed right next to his ear. Wally looked up with a brilliant expression on his face, red hair more a mess than before. Artemis waved swiftly back before walking on the other side of the car.

When she opened the door Wally's jaw dropped.

Her hair was pulled to a loose topknot, with few curls landing over her smooth cheeks. She was wearing a sleeveless purple dress that landed just above her knees.

She looked gorgeous.

"What's wrong?" Wally snapped out of his daze noticing the look she was giving him. Artemis glanced down at her clothing, before looking at him shyly. "It's not too much, is it?"

"N-no! You look nice! You look.." Wally took control of his stuttering. "You look great." He said sincerely.

He could've sworn he caught a tiny glimpse of red on her cheeks, but it was gone by the time he even understood what he had seen. She nodded in thanks, before turning to her bag. Artemis pulled out a bundle of fabric, which Wally recognized as Jai's clothing.

"You forgot them at my place. I washed and ironed them for you."

Wally took the clothing from her hand, a lump forming in his throat as he realized what Artemis had meant by 'I have something for you'. Now he felt like an even bigger idiot.

"Thanks." Wally made sure he covered the present completely as he placed the clothes on top of it. He'd just return it back later.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYYYJYJ**

The car trip lasted in awkward silence, if you didn't count the occasional 'nice weather' puns and music. As it turned out, Artemis wasn't a conversation-kind of girl and her answers didn't evolve from 'yes' of 'no'. Wally tried a couple of jokes, which ended up making the tension even worse. He finally learned the valuable lesson called 'shut up'.

He practically kissed the muddy ground when they finally arrived.

Wally attempted to open the door for her as a polite token, only to have it slammed straight to his stomach before he even touched the handle.

Unfaced by her companion's quite obvious agony, Artemis grabbed his arm and walking him over the Garrick's front door. Wally pressed the button in his car key, hearing a satisfying '_peep_'. He pressed the doorbell, meeting Artemis's eyes briefly. Both swallowed and turned towards the approaching noise.

_'Here we go'_

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

**Okay this was it, and now I'd like to apologize it took so long and truthfully nothing too special really happened, but next one will be the awesome superhero get together**

**About Jade's pregnancy: Not an OC character! The kid is in the DC universe, if mentioned only briefly. The kid is Jade's and Thomas Blake's aka Catman's who is one of the villains. (Not the kid, the dad) I wanted to bring him to the light, but as Roy's kid, because honestly, Lian would be like the most adorable sister ever**

**Anyways thanks for reading and so so so so so so sorry for the long wait.**

**See ya!**


End file.
